


Dual Credits

by Selwyn111



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Car Accidents, College, Drunk Driving, Established Relationship, F/F, High School, M/M, Slow Burn, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: Principal Morrison and Dean Reyes want to try and prepare for the college experience. Both schools will have to adjust to having highschoolers wandering around the college.





	1. Wait what program?

Mako Rutledge hadn’t missed this place at all. Walking around the old hallways of the high school he went to, of all these small kids thinking they owned the place, god he was using the words kids. Seeing all of the high-schoolers in the halls, he knew that he was like that in highschool but they weren't as bad back then. Breathe he had to only make it to the principal's office to get the completed test then walk out. 

Out and back to college. 

More to finish off his last year, the professors there were more tolerant of him not having a diploma. The administrative staff were not as nice about it, always breathing down his neck. He had managed to make a deal, complete the general education degree pay a small fee then he can get that degree saying he was out of school for good. What did it matter he was paying and passing so what if he didn't have a piece of paper. 

He remembered these halls, he remembered that he needed to take one more left to the offices, right past the bench of trouble makers. Usually reserved for hard ass teachers bringing down the dress code, or some argument. There was about three fights that had people sent to the office in his year.

“It was your idea! Mister music man Lúcio.”

Mako hears the argument before he rounds the corner to see a tall blonde scrawny kid pointing to a boy with massive set of headphones wrapped around his neck looking absolutely stunned by the comment.

“It was not, I just made the tunes and you decided to crank it up not in the cafeteria like a normal person but in the middle of the first major history test on the third floor. Then you made professor Wilhelm chase you up and down the floors for fifteen minutes! Dude are you uhh. Hey Jamie!” Lúcio waves his hand in front of Jamisons face, who was staring at the man who was standing before the secretary door. 

Mako takes a breath before entering, giving a cursory glance over to the now silent argument. Both boys staring at him the one with the headphones elbows the scrawny kid in the ribs who then blushes. Yep he was glad he didn’t have to deal with high school drama anymore. 

“Mako it has been far too long since I last saw you.”

Mako nods to the old secretary, “It has been Miss Amari,” Mako thought he didn’t have that much time for much small talk, “I do have to talk the principal though. I don’t want to be late for afternoon classes.”

She smiles, “Of course, I hope you got a good grade, just as I hope classes are fine for you.”

“No worries I do show up for them.” Mako says as he starts walking to the office. Opening the door he sees something he never expected. 

His dean, and his old principal, “Good morning Dean Reyes, and principal Morrison. This can’t be good can it?”

Dean Gabriel Reyes turns to see the man he sent back having remembered Jack talking about him missing a few too many classes but showing potential. Giving a quick chuckle waves away Makos fear, “No I was dropping off lunch because someone can remember students from decades ago but not lunch.” 

Principal Jack Morrison looks at Mako, “We were also discussing the last few steps for our dual credit program, students from my school get a chance to see what it is like to be in college for a semester. Or two depending on their grades.” Jack taps the desk and pulls a brown envelope from under a small mountain of application papers for the dual credit program, “Want me to hand it to him to drop off to admin or will you?”

Roadhog takes the envelope saying it would be fine. Heading out of the office barely paying attention to Miss Amari realizing and mulling over the fact that his dean and principal were husbands. He pays attention when he almost trips over the scrawny kid in the doorway.

They turn a deep shade of red they wave and apologize profusely after stuttering for a few seconds while trying to stand up, “I’m so sorry. I thought that you were gonna be in there longer. I wasn’t listening mister Mako.”

Mako was used to having people stare and be intimidated by him, he had to make it back to college before class started in a half hour, “That's okay uhh James right.” Mako says picking up the kid placing them on their feet. Just as Miss Amari calls them in.

Mako leaves oblivious to the snickering that was coming from the bench, whether it was directed at Mako or at Jamison he would not know.

Jamison finally moves when Miss Amari coughs, pointing to the principal's office, “I hope you have that argument planned.” 

Jamison lets out a strained grin at Dean Reyes and principal Morrison still blushing, “Jamison. Jamison, Jamison, Jamison,You know that Wilhelm is close to retiring, just let him be at this point.”

Jamison looks at the dean and notices the application papers on the desk while Morrison was still talking, “I promise not to be a problem to professor Wilhelm if I can apply for the dual credit thingy here.” 

Before Jack can answer Dean Reyes moves one of the papers, “You think you can pull any of those stunts in my college? Morrison here is for more tolerant.” 

Jack stares at Gabriel with one raised eyebrow, “They are still kids. Once they pay taxes no more excuses.” 

Jamison crosses his heart, “I promise dean.”

“Dean Reyes, get these signed by legal guardian then you come to class tomorrow.”

Jamison practically hugs the paper like it's a first born child as he exits the office. hearing behind him that the problem wasn’t actually resolved, smiling like a buffoon he walks to the hallway, “Dude are you expelled?” 

Jamison looks at Lúcio, “No mate. I’m heading to college.”

Lúcio looks at him, “Wait what? You're abandoning us?” 

Jamison looks out down the hallways where Mako had gone, “Did you see that man?” 

Lúcio chuckles, “Of course he picked you up like you were a two by four and looked like someone you don't want to run into on a dark night.”

Jamison gives a hard stare to Lúcio, “I’m going off to follow him. Just want to say hi to him again.”

Lúcio looks at him, “Do they got any more of those papers?”

Just as Lúcio asks the bell rings they see Miss Amari go to the door and wave them off for their lunch, “It will be okay. They are distracted anyways.” 

Jamison and Lúcio go to the cafeteria and pull up their chairs beside Hana, a freshman who helped them with classes and making most of the banners and helping them with promoting Lucio’s music and Jamisons want to try and play games, “So how was the exams?” 

“I’m going to college.” 

Hana stops with her often describes cardboard slice of pizza halfway to her mouth, “Wait what?”

“Principal Morrison is having some sort of meeting between the college and this school so I want to see what options are out there for me-”

Lúcio cuts off Jamison, “He saw a guy and is chasing him.”

Hana facepalms, “Well count me in. Jamie you are gonna get a boyfriend if it is the last thing I do.” 

Jamison listens to Hana and Lúcio hit off ideas of how to get him noticed until homeroom, where the dual program is officially spoken about. Professor Wilhelm lets out a hearty laugh seeing Jamison enter the class sitting down, “Take this so you can get out of my hair for a few weeks.” 

Jamison smiles back at the teacher he was not so much tormenting as showing them a different routine, “Already got the sheets.”


	2. Campus lookout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to see the second campus.

Mako handed in the paperwork yesterday and had to pay the fee today, walking around he almost stops. He thought the dean was joking, he sees public transport staring him right in the eyes. Some twenty odd children were piling out of the taxi’s, not hiding his disgusted face he continues to the main office. 

“Splitting up into groups having spent the morning on main campus, this is commerce court and later we will be seeing aviation.” Dean Reyes says taking his taxi group from earlier, “Fawkes, Oxton, Song, Santos. With me again.”

The four patiently walk behind not afraid to make a sound but afraid that they would miss something, “This campus is mostly for the trades and as for aviation you can guess what it is about-”

“Planes and amazing flying jobs.” Lena smiles focusing when she heard where she wants to go mentioned. 

“Lena right? You got that right, guessing you want to be a pilot.” 

Biting her bottom lip and letting out a small giggle, “Yes sir.” 

Gabriel slaps his knee laughing, “I’m no sir. That would be my father, you can call me Reyes, or even Gabriel.”

A boy with an outdated hat strolls by, “Or Gabbie” 

Gabriel turns and stares at his spurs, “Jesse only you get to say that because I still owe your dad a card game. And if you scuff the new floor, Bastion is going to cry.” 

Jesse McCree holding up his hands in defense looks down at his spurs, “I promise not to ruin these floors, and not to disturb your little tour that Jack set up. Can’t promise I won't ask questions ‘bout it for Sunday dinner.” 

All four highschoolers, do a double take when they see the suave college student walk into a wall. All while staring at someone hiding under a hood, also all the while Gabriel shakes his head, “Hopeless. Moving on.” 

They move up to the second floor, robotics and omnic studies. Hana stops for just a second to get a poster code for e-tournaments before running to catch up to the explanation of why the library was on the second floor. She passes by someone and looks over her shoulder at them pushing a few wisps of hair back over their head so they weren't hanging down on the shaved side. They stop and stare at the poster also taking notes, giving a wave, "Hey there. I didn't know they let kids play in these."

Hana smiles at the friendly competition, "Aren't you supposed to be studying instead of goofing off playing games?"

"Hope to see you in the tournament, may the best one win." the girl smiles. 

Hana laughs, "And if we tie split or make a team."

"I always like to make teams, so you have your answer Hanners."

Hana looks at the girl with a newfound appreciation, "You know me?"

"A few thousand do friend." She sticks out her hand, "Sombra. And I know you already. Looks like they are leaving you behind go catch up." 

“I think I found a friend.” Hana whispers to Lúcio as she catches up to the group, “And the best way to make a friend is by destroying them in a tournament. Or any game.” 

Lúcio stares at her, “Does it actually work?”

Jamison looks and backs her up, “Look at us, I thought I was put into hell and then she just breezes through the level like it was tying shoes.” 

Lúcio holds up his hands, “Alright, alright.” 

After they go down to the main floor again, “Alright you got twenty minutes to eat you gremlins.” 

All of them look at Gabriel having a small idea of what he was referencing. Mako walks into the cafeteria and Jamison can't help but stare. Only being elbowed twice does he finally realize he should continue to eat the sandwich instead of holding it to his mouth like a fool. 

“My God. You are hopeless.” Hana says. 

Jamison tries to form a sentence just when he realizes that the guy was looking at their table with disdain before moving to order himself food. Placing his hands on his head, “I'm done. What am I to do if I can't even talk to a guy.” 

Lena adds to Jamison's dismay, “Carve out your own destiny. What's the worse that could happen. He's gonna say no?” 

“He’ll say no, then he’ll tell his friends about me then I don't get to go to college here then I’ll-” 

Gabriel comes back with a tray with a soup, salad, and a bottle of orange juice. He sits down at the table beside the kids, starting to eat his lunch in silence checking his watch then leaving when he gets a call on his phone. Mako leaves the line with a vegetarian stir fry seeing that Gabriel had left his wallet on the table he takes his seat, “He would forget everything.” 

Jamison looks at Mako behind himself over the shoulder every few seconds, after the seventh time Mako becomes suspicious to the giggling behind him. Turning around he makes eye contact with Jamison, “Hello, again.”

“Uh hi,” thrusting his hand forwards, “Names Jamison. We uh kinda met yesterday, ya called me James.” 

“Oh sorry Jamison-” 

Lúcio, Lena and Hana face palm as Jamison interrupts, “Jamie is a lot shorter and easier to remember.” 

Mako waits a second after Jamison finishes and continues, “Jamie, alright. Good to see that you made it here. Despite what the campus look like, it's the best one of the three.” 

Lena then jumps head first into the conservation moving seats to be closer, “But aviation campus looks so cool. There is flying and so much to learn and in the final year you get your pilot's license.” 

Trying not to sound unamused, “That sounds cool. Wouldn't trade a thing for it though.”

A table over laughs at his joke, “That one was worse than yesterdays! Mako I swear that I am going to punch you before I hear another god-awful joke.”

Just as Mako starts to laugh at his own bad joke, Gabriel walks back into the cafeteria shaking his head. He sits back down only hearing laughing takes him out of his thoughts, “What did I miss?” 

“Sir you missed another of Makos bad jokes.” 

He smiles despite it looking strained, “So nothing important then.” 

“Reyes everything okay?” 

Gabriel appreciates the concern, “One of the taxis just stopped working, apparently they never properly replaced the battery then one thing led to another. In short it's toast.” 

Hana asks from over Mako’s shoulder, “So does that mean we got to get our parents to pick us up? Cause what time does the school close, my parents don’t get to leave work till ten tonight?”

Mako lets out a deep sigh, “Might be able to help you out Reyes. I got my van to drive around in. The doors a bit wonky to get in but I can drive you and some of the children around.”

Gabriel lets out a sigh “Thanks. I will handle the paperwork myself and make sure that the teacher doesn't give you any more trouble. We got to go to aviation then we go back to main campus for their bus time.” 

“So I’m free by three thirty?”

Mako and Gabriel continue their conservation while Jamison at the table starts smiling like an idiot, “We get to go in his car.”

Lúcio looks over at Jamison, “You are way to happy about this, tone it down man.”

Jamison looks over at the rest of the group who agrees with Lúcio, “Well okay then.” sounding more than disheartened he promises to let up on his excitement. 

They finish off their lunches and finish off the tour a bit quicker than Gabriel would have liked with Mako in tow. Gabriel had to spend the few extra minutes in the office picking up Mako’s paperwork while he got his minivan. 

Hana is the one that asks, “Are you like a soccer mom or something?” 

“Or something is more like it. You can take the bus if you don't want to.”

Gabriel goes for the front door while Lúcio and Lena go for the side doors, Mako goes for the trunk, “Yeah doors are wonky you got to enter and climb through the trunk.” 

Gabriel looks back at the four kids, “Well I’m glad I am up here and that you guys are young.” 

After everyone climbs over the back seats, “Alright we already to go, seatbelts. I am not getting a fine for you kids.”

Jamison looks at everyone and replies first, “We are all ready to go.” 

Mako nods and starts up the engine and starts off towards aviation campus across the city beside the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for the update. Not feeling the best at the moment so that means i get to write more. Yay for you guys. I hope you have a nice day, any suggestions or ideas please feel free to comment.


	3. Hopeless boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse a hopeless boy who wants to help another person in his position, to a degree.

Alright so walking into a wall couldn’t be considered one of his prouder moments but it wasn't an entirely bad one. Even hearing Gabriel calling him hopeless he had to find a way to use this to his advantage. He turns giving a smile over his shoulder calling out to Gabriel and the group who had already turned the corner, “I'm alright y’all.” after a moment of consideration and much quieter, “No need to worry.” 

He gets a cursory glance from the boy in the hoodie. Looking down at his watch he figures he has forty minutes until his next class, “Hey fella you doing alright?” 

The person in the hoodie looks back over his shoulder, removing an ear bud but still holding onto it, “I am fine.” 

“Well I would hate to call ya a liar but it seems like you would make me have to call ya one.” Jesse looks at the other student, upon closer scrutiny dark bags under his eyes, and creases of worry furrow his brow.

They removed their other ear bud looking Jesse up and down while they walk beside each other, “No what I said was true. I, am, fine.” 

Jesse sticks out his hand, “Hello fine, I am Jesse.” 

They roll their eyes while putting in one of their earbuds, “Jesse, my name is Hanzo.” 

“Well then Hanzo what ails you.” 

Hanzo looks Jesse in the eyes putting in his other earbud, “This world.” 

Hanzo walks away leaving a stunned Jesse standing in the hallway before trying to catch up. After spotting Hanzo standing beside one of the exit doors talking on his cellphone he decided to let him be and try again later. He walks down the hallway making a right to the next set of stairs leading up to the second floor. Just spotting the tour group at the end of the hallway he was tempted to ask for advice. 

“Hey Lee Van Cleef, what's got you looking so down?” 

Jesse looks over at his foster sister, “I am at least Clint Eastwood Sombrero, there is this guy-” 

She smirks and interrupts, “Well now I'm interested.” 

“-Ha ha ha, no he had a hoodie on and he looked like hell. I just want to make sure he's alright. Says he was but it was ominous.” 

Sombra looks at Jesse feigning innocence, “Oh you want me to break school protocol and rules to tell you more than his name.” 

“His name is Hanzo and it would be appreciated. Sombra.” Jesse hasn't even finished off saying her name she was waving him into one of the emptier computer labs, “Are you seriously going to do it in here.” 

She shrugs, “Doesn't really matter to me. It will give you time to look out for them all day.” typing into an old account she wastes no time, “Hanzo. Han, Han, Hanzo. Well at least the name sticks out - here he is. Hanzo Shimada, good news he's like us. Here he has a record that was almost wiped clean, thank for the little old ladies who still like to scan old paper records. It looks like he ha- you take a look.” 

Jesse looks at the student record, good GPA, near perfect attendance records just until two years ago. When he got his record, his family had trouble before, but this was on a personal level. A drunken car accident, he was injured but the other occupants one died and the other Shimada was hospitalized and was thanking some angel to be alive. 

Jesse blows out a whistle, “Well he did say that he was fine.” Sombra looks at him with a quizzical look. 

“Well he is lying then.” 

“Seams so.” Jesse starts to leave, “Let me know if you find anything of interest in him or his brother.” 

Sombra chuckles, “Like how his brother Genji is still attending school and is like a cryptoid to everyone except the nursing students. He uses himself for their own experiments and normal testing on cybernetic engineering. Along with bio-engineering. Dude must blame himself, being twenty and almost killing your brother and actually killing someone else. Guess he's not that much like us.” 

Jesse leaves whispering silently to himself, “Speak for yourself.” he continues to walk away sighing Gabriel was right he was hopeless but a talk before Sunday could be useful, but lunch would also help. He heads down to the cafeteria just to see Gabriel leaving while on his phone, “Son of a- Gabe!” 

Gabriel spots Jesse holding out his finger for him to wait, “Well what do you mean it's not going to run? Oh boy. Uhh I'm sorry I know this isn't your fault, no no no no you don't have to apologize. This just throws at least a wrench and a half into my plans.” he lets out a long sigh, “I hope you have a nice day and please keep me updated if anything changes. Thank you.” 

Gabriel puts his heads in his hands pulling back at his hairline, “Is this a bad time?” 

“No no, well a bit. But it is nothing that you could have control over so…” 

“At least tell me the problem then I tell you mine.” 

Gabriel chuckles, “I know your problem is a boy and my problem is faulty batteries. One of the taxis is dead and what am I supposed to take all the kids over in my two person car?” 

Jesse thinks allowing the jab at boy troubles, “Well you don't have to drive them over. Offer a percent bump to anyone that would be willing to drive you all around. A note for saying why they missed classes, have you seen some of the things these trades people drive?” 

“That… that actually might work. Okay so what problems do you have with hoodie?” 

“His name is Hanzo Shimada.” Jesse looks at Gabriel massaging the bridge of his nose, “I might have found out about the accident and I want to help him.” 

“Jesse you can't fix everyone.” Gabriel goes back to massaging the bridge of his nose. 

“I am not trying to fix him, he has skirted the law and I don't know if he's gonna be okay but I want to make sure he doesn't end up like-” 

Gabriel puts his hands on Jesse's shoulders, “I know. It's just you have made so much progress and I don't want to see it get taken away because you want to play hero.” 

Jesse sees Hanzo pass by giving one last glance to Gabriel, “I’m not playing hero.” walking off after Hanzo, “I want to be a hero one of the good guys.” 

“I'm going to take your advice and ask for some help. Heed your own advice sometimes if it gets too much.” Gabriel watches over his shoulder. 

Hanzo hears the spurs jangling behind him closing his eyes and adjusting his ear buds so he wouldn't have to be disturbed by anyone else. Especially someone who had no stealth or tact, or any chance at understanding what he was going through. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Jesse stop and tilt his hat towards him. Hanzo had thought it was in surrendering but placing his hands in his pockets he feels a piece of paper, taking it out of his pocket he unfolds it and sees Jesse left his number on it, “Why?” 

Turning on his heel demanding from Jesse, “Why?” moving closer, “Why are you trying to stick your nose in my business? What joy does it bring you?” 

Jesse knew Hanzo would be hurt but he was not expecting this much of a reaction, “I just want to help you. If you need an ear that isn't from family or from a therapist I am here. You ain't the only one with a record.” 

Jesse looks back at Hanzo when he gives a noise of acknowledgement. Looking straight forwards he walks back into the cafeteria wall beside the door, “God damn I am hopeless.”

He sees everyone leaving heading off through the other doors of the cafeteria and sighs, “I can always count on just missing him.” 

Walking over to where they were all sitting he spots a jacket that was left by that girl who was wearing it. She snickered and didn't laugh in a giggle, snapping his fingers. No he wasn't introduced but it was her jacket, “Well if this is some bad luck.”

A hand grabs the Jacket out of Jesse’s and before he can give complaint he has an explanation, “I will be willing to deliver it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. There will be a few main ships and this is starting to look like it's going to be a very long story but I should be able to do weekly updates so yay. I hope you have a wonderful day and if you have any ships you want to see please tell me the story is still young.


	4. The Last Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time we made it to our last campus. Time to check up on our young group plus Gabriel. Amèlie might just be as hopeless as others.

It felt like a cab ride to the aviation campus, with Lena having already taken a peek with her bus pass already explaining what was there. Gabriel looks at her, “Do you want to lead the tour up there?”

Her eyes light up at the prospect. Before she answers he feels so bad for having to break the joke to her, “Lena I am so sorry but you might miss something and it's in my job description. Lena wait until next year if this goes well then you can guide the next groups promise on my heart.”

“Alright but I’m holding it to you.” Lena relents dropping the pouting face when she seem them turning onto the main road to go to the campus. 

Jamie was constantly being elbowed by Lúcio and Hana taunted and blushing, at a red light switching seats with Lúcio, “Hey I don't want a fine so buckle up. This is a ride not a taxi.”

Lúcio apologizes to Mako, “Sorry man he wasn't feeling too good needs a window seat.”

Jamie glares at the other two in the backseat, “Yeah I can get motion sickness. I guess us moving at a red light would be better than me trying to clean throw up.” 

Mako shakes his hand not wanting to hear the details of throwing up, “Thanks for the thou- use you fucking signal you asshole!” 

The van brakes hard moving to the edge of their lane as they get cut off by a small car, “Language but your right about the statement.” 

“Reyes as I said free ride not a taxi. I am an adult I do swear. So do most of the other teachers.” 

Gabriel nods he couldn't dispute the fact. They never encountered any other problems for the rest of the ride. 

“Oh fudge where is it?” Lena asks while Mako was heading to the trunk to let them out of the van. 

“Lena what did you lose this time?” 

“I lost my jacket Hana! I need that to look cool. I can't enter the school of my dreams without my jacket?” 

Lúcio places his hand on Lenas shoulder comforting her, “You can have it tomorrow. Mess up your hair and pretend you know nothing then the real Lena appears understanding everything.” 

Lúcio was the first person out of the trunk followed by Hana who was followed by a sulking Lena. Jamie was thankful for Mako being there, his shoelaces getting caught on the back seats head rest, tripping him. He feels a tug on the back of his shirt stopping his face from slamming into the bumper, “You alright?” 

He felt himself being lifted into the air not really sure to respond he looks at Mako with a lopsided grin and a thumbs up, “I am now. Thanks mate.” 

“Kid you are tiny. I mean you are tall but you weigh next to nothing, I though I didn't grab you.” 

“Oh well uh that's me like a string bean.” Jamie whispers closing his eyes, “Just don't let that be my nickname.” 

Gabriel uses the nicknames, “Pilot, DJ, string bean, shark boy, and Hana welcome to the last campus.” 

Mako holds up an index finger, “Even you forget the campus in the little town. And shark boy really?” 

“Mako they are under the college because they are in the middle of nowhere and we wanted to help them, and you know sharkboy and lavagirl a great movie.” 

Putting down the index finger thinking about giving the middle finger instead Lúcio tries to move things along, “Let’s move along with the tour.” 

They go through the campus Lena trying her hardest not to add further explanation to what Gabriel was saying, she would stick to Lúcio's advice. They take a few minute break when they reach a pitiful cafeteria that Gabriel insisted they stop at when he sees two women conversing inside. 

Using an outside vice startling both women from their thoughts, “And this is the cafeteria. Not a place to be making out with someone else.” 

“We were talking! And why does it matter to you?” Fareeha Amari shouts back. 

“It's good gossip for me and Jack. Does Ana know.” 

The blonde woman replies in a voice that's less brash, “I was going to meet Ana in a week for dinner.” 

Gabriel moves closer to the woman talking over his shoulder to be groups behind him, “Look around the caf you might find something here that I missed. Lena is you know just explain it to them.” 

They hear snippets of his conservation it was a formal meeting between university student Angela Ziegler and Dean Gabriel Reyes. 

\-------------------

Lena looks around at the few sparse tables with only one of the five tables having people sitting at it, “Not to many people but it I will have my class.” 

Everyone else looks at Lena when she starts patting the table and wistfully looking at the one burner grill in the cafeteria. Mako looks over at the door when it opens, a tall woman peeks her head inside her eyes widen when looking at Lena biting her bottom lip then checking on lipstick she starts to walk towards her. 

“Is this your jacket?” 

Lena looks over her eyes widening at the sight of her jacket, “Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you. Uhhh-” 

“My name is Amèlie Lacroix and I had to wrestle a cowboy for the jacket. It wasn't a problem through, no problem for a pretty woman.” 

Lena never heard the second half she was giving Amèlie a big hug, “My jacket thank you so much for bringing it back Amèlie. It's amazing timing that you had brought it here!” 

Amèlie still being hugged rubbing the back of her neck, “Yeah amazing.” 

Mako realizes he was staring at Amèlie and Lena for a bit too long and was almost missing a question Jamison was asking, “-did the van end up like that?”

Mako sees that he had been absentmindedly agreeing and is fine with the small talk, “Well it was happening when I was driver, buddies in my class had wanted to see something outside. So I have to hold the door shut with one hand when they try to open the door from the inside to jump out of the moving van. We all stopped when we heard the first snap. We broke the door and did nothing else to try and fix it.”

Mako shrugs his shoulders. Jamie tries to press for more details, “And the other door?”

“Got into accident and the trunk works so all that matters.” 

Hana furrows her eyebrows, “Does your insurance company know about that?”

“If they did I wouldn’t be able to afford the van.” 

Lúcio nods, “They won't hear a peep from us. I don't even have insurance.” 

Hana and Jamie agree more than willing to keep the secret, “It gives the van character.”

Mako looks at Jamie, “I guess it does, just don't tell that to a drunk person when they got to get in though.” 

\----------------

“Thank you Gabriel, It has been good to meet the estranged uncle to most of the college.”

Gabriel looks at Angela holding onto Fareeha hand, “You haven’t been talking to Jesse have you? Stop telling her all of my secrets. I am a good uncle.”

Fareeha smiles seeing that he was accepting her, “Only because you know that you don't have to keep us for the night so we get hyped up on sugar.” 

“That only happened a few times.” 

Angela laughs quietly at their banter. The family bod that they had, it was more than a professional bond that the teachers had at the college and at the high school, she shuts her eyes for a second when she feels her phone vibrate in her pockets. 

After quietly excusing herself she checks her phone. 

>Hey I think I would be fine for the afternoon no worries Angie!<

Shaking her head she starts typing.

>Genji you are not walking away with everything I have to do a check up on you. No more running.<

>I can run thanks to you and your project<

>I will be over soon I was just up at aviation.<

>OOOOOOO!! Talking to that girl again I see. Don't come if I am cutting anything short<

Angela rolls her eyes, “I Have to go, one of my patients is acting up.”

“It was great to meet you, and I’ll be going to check on my tour group, plus one.” Gabriel shakes Angela’s hand then walks back over to the group, “Plus two.”

Lúcio looks over to see Lena and Amèlie walking towards the group, Amèlie completely engrossed by Lena going on about the different types of planes, hugging her jacket close to her chest, “Eh the more the merrier. How many people get to see this campus?”

Hana and Jamie stare at Amèlie not really knowing why she was there but they click in after a few seconds of hearing Lena speaking they understand. Finishing off the tour then making it back for school buses at the end of the day Amèlie offers to take Lena to clear up some room in Makos van. He agrees and they make it to their buses on time, “Guess I will see you around James.”

Jamie was about to say something when he sees the smile on Mako’s face. Smiling and waving back hearing a horn blast from his bus he whispers under his breath, “Ya bugger sharkboy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you have a great day!


	5. Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CAR ACCIDENTS SKIP PAST THIS CHAPTER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joke on alcohol so this way omnics get intoxicated by consuming a malware and I made the joke on malt liquor (Please I know nothing of alcohol please I'm sorry.)

The house party was loud, too many people. The music was ripped off of some middle school student, and drinks were all communal everyone brought for everyone. The food that was bought the pizza guy looked oddly at the five cards being offered for the four pizzas. 

Genji was having the time of his life being the life of the party as always, he was currently challenging others to drunken parkour. He was winning his father being a sport fanatic had put him and his brother through sports, gymnastics, and fighting. His sons would be prepared for anything. 

Genji was helping someone up onto the roof, the omnic already up there had the few maltwear installed. Not wanting to go for a hard hardwear tonight, they were laughing at the small system malfunction watching their hands go back and forth, “Come on human Steve. You might be too drunk to do the roof walk.” 

“Give him a chance, we can catch him and look people are waiting to see the three of us.” Genji points down to the ground level. Hanzo amongst the crowd waiting in anticipation to see the entertainment of the night. 

“We can catch him yeah but this could hurt him more.” 

Steve waves away their fears holding his hands out to his sides to keep him stable, “I am up here. I got it. I'm good just you watch.” 

Genji poses like a superhero on the edge of the roof looking down displeased using a booming voice he talks to everyone down below, “Hello everyone! Back by popular demand we have gymnasts on the roof. Who thinks we can make the jump to the Omega house?” 

The crowd cheers while Genji walks towards the peak of the roof, looking down and continuing he stops three steps away from edge of the roof, “You love this. People love to see us idiots doing stupid dangerous things!” 

Hanzo runs his hand through his hair always doing this at any of his brothers antics, Genji was a handful to say in the least. He had taken his father's training and activities seriously, while Genji achieved naturally he had one flaw and it was near maddening to Hanzo. To get to his own skill it took many lectures and the hope to abandon passion of sports while Genji had it all still. After Genji clears the jump he motions for him to come down motioning that it was time to leave. After too many sleepless nights he wanted to get some sleep, the coach was sick so he could get a solid six hours sleep if he made it home in an hour. 

Hanzo had been here for an hour already, Genji upping the ante to get the crowd to not want to top him for the night. This stunt Genji was going to make sure that the other two failed but were safe in the end. The omnic had made it across almost tripling off the peak of the roof with the momentum of the running jump. Steve had them all worried, he had not pushed off hard enough, Genji dropping to his stomach and catching his arm was the only reason he would have a sore shoulder and not anything worse in the morning. Apart from all of them sharing a massive hangover. 

“You do know you are allowed to have fun too.” Hanzo looks at the other person in the car, it was one of the friend bodyguards that his father had hired. Having lost a bet to Genji then lost at shots. His words slurred together and was gripping onto a water bottle leaned against the window ready in case he had to throw up. 

Hanzo found no mirth, “I could have enjoyed myself if you were doing your job and I was not the new designated driver. What my father would say if he saw you like this you would be fired, and I do like you. So stay just don't let him catch you hungover in the morning.” 

Hanzo goes and helps him with the seatbelt when he see Genji and company making their way to the car. Genji was dancing then at the door blowing kisses and then entering, “I will see you later no worries! Hey Hanzo. Oh Shit! He is still awake too many shots friend?” 

Hanzo starts to pull away and glares at Genji who moves up to the front seat pushing the chair back and reclining it to be like a bed, “Just wake me when we get to the house. Don't let me sleep in the car again or I’ll tell dad that you drank more than me.” 

“Pffft- My liver would give out if I drank like you for one night.” Hanzo looks over to Genji who had procured a half filled mickey of vodka smiling, “No, no I will not take a shot.” 

Genji looks over his shoulder their friend screwing his eyes shut at the mention of a shot, “No not for you buddy don't worry. Hanzo you are the strongest son. Look at me. If I can be jumping around on roofs and helping people then you can take one shot.” 

“Not before, you will annoy me the entire way unless I take the shot won't you?” Hanzo looks at Genji nodding his head smiling like the devil himself, “Fine a half shot because I am driving.” 

“Fair enough.” Genji pours the half shot into the cap of the mickey and passes it to Hanzo. 

“I have no idea how you drink this crap all the time.” Hanzo complains as he takes the shot sticks out his tongue at Genji to show his displeasure at drinking.

\----------------

Why did they live so far outside the city limits caught in the old forest and valley, he was glad to have a yard but the complex was that a fortress to conduct their business. Long bland highway rides over and over only thing being a difference were the bridges. Hanzo hears the rhythmic breathing of both car mates and focuses on counting the breaths to keep himself awake. 

Counting the breathing and going over the checklist again and again, a pattern he could do in his sleep. How long had he been awake truly with more than two hours sleep? It had to be almost a week. It is what his life had come to, sleep or hobbies and additional practice time. Someone else was always awake in the complex so there was no need to stay quiet someone could practice with you. He really needed sleep even before the drive he could feel his eyelids feeling heavy but the shot had woke him up with its foul taste. 

Foul taste of the shots that he had taken, kept him temporarily awake, “Fuck!”

Hanzo stomped on the brakes but they weren't doing anything, Hanzo didn't have any great pittances for his own life, he just knew that they would be found and once again be a disappointment. Genji startles awake bolting upright hearing Hanzo swear, Genji shouts out another warning feeling themselves falling and reaches for his seatbelt to the side undone and throws his other arm in front of Hanzo hoping to do something good if he knew he couldnt save himself. 

“Hanzo!”

\----------------

Genji hears a knock on his dorm room, a signature three rap knock taking him out oh his memories, “Come in Angela.”

She enters speaking as she closes the door behind her, “I thought you were asleep I thought I was going to have to break in. And how are we doing today?” Genji shrugs eliciting a sigh from Angela.

“Well I wasn't pulled away from the girl of my dreams by someone who they think they have to take care of.”

Angela takes out her backpack on the table beside Genji's bed and he turns around from his desk and starts mentally preparing himself for the examination today, taking one last breath through his visor and heads over to the bed sitting down. Angela plugs in her device to check in on all recorded date, “Your heart rate elevated a few moments before I got … Oh was I interrupting something. I can go Genji is you would-”

Genji laughs, “It is okay Angela. I was just caught in a dream nothing like that.” 

“I just- are you sure?” seeing Genji nod she tries to put the embarrassing moment behind her, “There is an omnic outside of the school talking about putting aside any differences between all the omnics, humans and in-betweens.” 

“Angela I enjoy being a cryptid. Local campus legend, the family doesn't care that I remain at school so I am fine for the last time.”

“No you are not you need someone beside me to talk to every two days.”

“No I do not.” Genji hears the finished ding from Angela's machine. Ripping out the cord, “Thank you very much Angela I will see you next appointment.”

Angela packs up hurriedly matching Genji’s sour mood almost stomping out the door. In the frame she looks back over her shoulder, “I can repair your body. I can make sure that the accident you caused doesn't happen again but I can't change your attitude and eventually you will find someone who won't care so much about your mental state.” 

Genji knows that he would be gone if he could but the family wanted him dead permanently, and the college was paying for his life. He hears another knock at the door Angela was right standing up and going to the door, “Angela I am sorry for how I acted. You more than anyone knows that I am having troubles-”

“Hello Genji. I uhh Angela sent me if that helps.” Genji stares at the omnic in baggy pants and a simple plain colored shirt looking up at him, “I’m with YOOU it stands for young omnics others united. We didn't want to break our acronym.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day.


	6. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see Jamie and his friends first day.

Jamie had loved today even if the bus ride home was shit, he wanted to get Mako's number but had forgotten to ask for it. No one was home as always but he would do what he usually did. He finds the note of the dinner in the fridge and warms it up before retreating to his room. Going to his computer he turns it on and starts up the chat with his friends. 

/How was the first day?\

The call comes in not even ten seconds later, “Okay so we still haven't heard from Lena and didn't expect to hear from you either. Oh and the day was great!” 

Lúcio’s response consisted of some high pitched squealing, Jamie was barely able to process, “Now that we are home you and Mako would be- AAAA!” 

“Oh so when I act like that I’m told to calm down. But when you do it-”

Hana laughs, “He is in his own home. Major difference.” 

“Okay you know what. I am not the most subtle and hey he called me by the nickname James again and I called him sharkboy.”

Lúcio goes wide eyed turns from his second monitor wiping the last bit of a tear from one eye, “And what did he say?” 

They see Junkrat bite his lip. Hana persists, “Jamie tell us or I will show no mercy on the server.” 

He rubs the back of his neck, “I might have whispered the sharkboy thing so he didn't hear it.” He hits his head against the desk in front of him, “How do you talk to people! Hana you talk to thousands everyday I can't talk to one without becoming a babbling idiot. I don't know how you do it!” 

“Jamie you are the only one looking for someone right now, I remember when I couldn't even talk to anyone on the stream made one friend online from scratch and then it hit me that most people felt the same. I want bothering anyone and we had a hell of a lot of fun. Now I try to help those other little beginners on streams and make them feel comfortable.” 

Lúcio smiles at the screen, “I was so afraid of putting my music out there in the beginning I saw a lot of those big channels that just repost music to their channel and don't really give credits, but then it hit me. No one would listen to what I post if it wasn't posted so I took a deep breath hit the upload button then went to bed and panicked all night until I saw that someone listened to my music and said they liked it. Haven't looked back.”

“But you two are cool. What can I do and don't cop out.” Jamie looks up pitifully at the screen.

“You are hilarious Jamie-”

“-Innovative, a certifiable genius just don't give a shit about classes, a ball of pure energy-”

“-An amazing person to hang out with, and really handsome.”

Junkrat stops basking in the praise to squint at Hana’s profile, he looks at the posters in the back of her room, “Oi! That is 'cause I think you got a thing for blonds.”

“Oh don't tell the stream that. I got enough creeps in it already.” 

“Hanners you don't think the posters give it away?” Lúcio asks smirking siding with Jamie.

“Some of them have white hair! Anime deals and whatnot.”

Jamie quotes her on trying to find a wig color for when they were doing the last Halloween costumes, “Platinum blonde wig please.” 

Hana returns the stare, “I will kick both of you and just start the stream early.” 

Lúcio and Jamie hold up their hands in surrender, Lúcio pipes up, “Oh, hey. Just got a notification, make sure you fill out what course you want to take for the dual credits courses. So they can organize us into the right taxi’s” 

Their chat goes silent as they open up their school website and start to chose their courses, “So we know Jamie is going to be in Commerce right with sharkboy?”

“Yeah Hana, but what can I take there that would be something I could do? I just ” 

“It says that they have a welding course and you know your way around tools already. Look at us.” 

Lúcio shakes his head, “We know that you have a tool bench, Hana.” 

Jamie’s head hits the desk again he lets out a long whining sound both of his friends see the top of his hair in frame and after fifteen seconds of the whining sound they couldn't help but break out laughing. Lúcio is hitting his desk trying to catch his breath while Hana covers her mouth after laughing so hard she was starting to snort, “Just fill out welding Jamie. 

“Fine.” Jamie goes and fills out his form, “At least tell me you are going to be at the same campus as me.”

“I will take the acting for screen and stage. Wanted to be in a game and it would help with the streams.” 

“Ha ha ha about that. They have a sound design up there and I’m sorry but I could really start my career and it could really help.”

“It's okay Lúcio. You got to do you.” Jamie reassures Lúcio. Hana agrees with Jamie on Lúcio’s decision. 

“It’s only by chance that what I need was on the same campus as Jamie.” 

Jamie looks over to them, “Oh so you would have abandoned me? If you have the chance.”

Hana improvises, “We are all trying to do this for our futures, you got something set in chemistry class all you have to do is apply for one second and then you have a future set.”

The group did what they always did, talked and had fun each one taking their time off to go have dinner and both Hana and Jamie reminding Lúcio to stop some time before two in the morning to actually sleep. 

\----------------

Mako was in his friend and classmate Finn’s house. Everyone one of the twelve people there were a mixture of the commerce campus classes sitting in the room. Finn lived alone and had invited the ten other besides Mako because they weren't fools and payed attention to what was going on in the world. 

“Mako careful of how you hang out with Reyes. We don't want anything to get noticed.” 

Mako rolls his eyes at Finn, “Oh yeah, the lot of you seem so good sitting in a crowded table switching to the same conservation when someone walks by. If we get caught we are fucked I know. But we have to act like people in college, or that's when they get suspicious.” 

Elliott from the welding course rubs the bridge of his nose, “I thought that was why Finn was making the masks for extra caution.” 

Leighton and Jordan also from the welding class look at their classmate both finding him to be incredibly stupid at times, “I think we have to water you like a plant.” 

“Will and I can tell you that the masks will only be good for the endgame.” Richard says.

Will confirms Richards statement, “We can't change overnight, we have to do it slowly. Don't want to be caught out.” 

Nathan, Trellis and Eden watch them argue, they believed in the cause but didn't want to get involved in the arguments. They were here to build things, and be some extra muscle, not be part of some conference. 

“Okay so off of masks Caryk and I have an idea about getting the plan ready. We just have one problem about making sure no one would get in our way.” Jared looks at the rest of the group.

Finn looks over at Jared and Caryk, “We know that you need to have time but to give you that time is where we are falling short on.” 

Mako looks over at Finn, “I might have a guy.”

Trellis looks over at Mako, “If you are talking about that high schooler then get the fuck out of here with that. He’ll just mess it up.” 

Leighton shrugs not caring on age, “If worse comes to worse we can use him as a scapegoat for anything.” 

Nathan call out his younger brother, “What you just don't want to be the youngest anymore?”

Finn stops their bickering before it starts with an upraised hand, “Find out more about the kid then let us know.” 

“Yes boss.” Mako nods. He pulls out his phone and looks up the Jamison on social media, "time to start getting close to this kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got out of error 502  
> YAY! TIME TO RETURN TO WRITING!!!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you have a good day.


	7. Questioning boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets home and is still wondering about his strangest exchange that day. Wondering why someone would take interest in him.

Hanzo heard Jesse walk back into a wall and keeps walking. His day having nothing else memorable, everything was being plain and boring. He had known that someone would eventually find out but did it have to be the one who looked so ridiculous. 

He made it back to residence that evening looking at the second campus building before drawing his blinds back, turning and navigating the darkened room turning on one of the floor lamps. The light was different than good old sunlight but was more subdued. Throwing his hoodie up on the hanger on the back of the door, Hanzo slides his bag off and then flops onto his bed. 

“He couldn't have a record. He would be-!” Hanzo finishes his thought with a loud sigh.

That was the true problem eating at Hanzo today. That mock cowboy who still wore costumes to college would think that they would have any connection, what was the worse that he could have done? Left flaming dog crap on someone's yard. Did he accidentally pocket something from a bulk food store and refused to return or turned himself in. 

Hanzo turns onto his back and runs his hands down his face. He had to figure something out about this man, or at least get a start on his history report. Hanzo opens up his laptop looking at his web browser and word 2070 he sighs and goes to his web browser. He could start research, Hanzo leans back in his chair looking around his room he spots the corner of the paper in his hoodie pocket.

“Oh. Hell.”

Hanzo stands up from his desk and begrudgingly rips the paper out of his pocket unfolding it and seeing Jesse and a scrawled on phone number. Opening up social media he reverse searches the number he got along with the name. Jesse, Jesse McCree. 

Not much of an account before three years ago, new family situation, and an unhealthy obsession with country music. Hanzo decided a system, he would complete one paragraph then he would find out a single fact about the cowboy, Jesse McCree. There would have to be some motivation to do work.

\--------------------------------

“Make sure you do some studying.” 

Both Jesse and Sombra look back down the stairs to their foster mother who was cleaning up the dishes, “Yes Sharon.” Jesse adds, “I am almost done already. Not sure about this one.”

Sharon laughs, “And no fighting.” 

Sombra had already shoved Jesse up a stair but smiled and then gives an overdramatic pat on the back. Growling at Jesse, “Move or I will tell her about your crush.” 

Jesse nods and starts scrambling up the stairs down to his room at the end of the hall. He turns on his heel when he hears Sombra laugh opening up her door the second one in the hallway across from the bathroom, “Good night Jesse.”

Sombra closes her door, Jesse snaps his fingers smiling to her door, “If I need anything I will be bothering you.” 

Sombra sighs re-opening her door, “Will you ever be able to work a computer without me. Just knock first.” 

Jesse watches the door close again, “Noted.” Going into his own room he sits and starts going over any history he had of himself hoping to share something with Hanzo to really let him know that he wasn't alone. 

He grabs an old box hidden under his bed, and another old yearbook from his highschool days. Placing a few other knick knacks that came with him in a box when he moved in, placing the assortment of items on his bed he pulls his old photos out first. 

He saw himself standing with old friends, Jesse furrows his brows. He shouldn't have called them friends, they were other kids who had gotten sucked into a life of crime in a bad part of the city. He thought that most kids were like that, he had thought that everyone was told to work in the family business. Even if it meant sometimes disagreeing with the law, what kid didn’t have some fun? What kid didn’t graffiti some things? Or trying to get some free items. Or getting caught without any help when you were watching over your parents supplies. Or realizing what the guns were really about.

Jesse shakes his head and realized that he picked up his first mugshot, and the page of them scrapbooked together. Several accounts of small things and then a few major ones. Luckily and as the officer said sadly he was still under seventeen, under the real jurisdiction. With some help by the school he found a foster home. 

“Get back on track Jesse.” 

He continues to go through every part of the collection, the good memories of things that shouldn't have a positive light but still had some good intentions. The bad parts, his record saying that he could not leave the country for another four years at this point, and the worse, some empty shells. 

Giving himself some time he looks and remembers. Remembers all the things he did, breathing in and out he goes to his computer. He had to find something out about Hanzo, a notification pops up _1 NEW EMAIL_. Opening up his email it was from Sombra sending a duplicate copy of all the information they found earlier. 

\-------------------------------- 

Sombra looks as a notification pops up opening the attached email, _Thanks Sombra!_

“I need to teach him that he doesn't need to respond to everything. He is worse than some of the professors. At least they don't respond because they have like a hundred students to worry about.” 

Sombra hears laughter from her channel, “It took a while but I convinced my family that the don't need to reply every time we talk. It took three years but they finally said they don't need to have the last word all the time.” 

“Oh come on Sym! You actually taught your parents? Please tell me what I have to do.”

User Symmetra, looks at the screen, “No blackmail first off.”

Sombra gives a hard look to the channel, “OKay it was only like twelve times.” 

“Despite hacking into my tablet and giving me an A on my homework you didn’t find out my real name.”

It was Sombra’s turn to laugh, “Oh, I did Satya Vaswani working towards her masters for hard light engineering.” 

“Point.” Satya lets an awkward silence start before getting back on track, “It just takes times and then don't rub it in their faces that you quote un-quote won.”

Sombra smiles at the screen, “But mockery is the best part. Okay I will try because they are nice people.” 

Satya lets it be at that, “I will never be used to your sense of humor.”

Sombra snickers, then lets out a surprised noise, “Oh, Jesse just got a text. Oh before we play tonight I uh might have set a ghost protocol for his email and phone a while ago.” 

“Is it from him?”

“Yes it is.” 

\-------------------------------- 

Hanzo had run out of patience. No matter what he tried to get it was talking about gangs and activity in other cities. He had gotten fed up and had been staring at the number for almost thirty minutes now. Finally working up the courage he had made the call. Antagonizing seconds pass, he was more than tempted to hang up. 

Putting the phone on speaker then setting it down on the bed turning away so he would not hang up. The second fourth happens and Hanzo turns realizing the futility of it all. His hand hovers over the phone when he hears Jesse’s voice.

“Fuck I gotta stop leaving it in my bag. Hey hello?” 

“Hello Jesse. This is Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada you said that I could talk to you if I needed. I have some things I would like to discuss.” 

“Alright what do you want to talk about.”

Hanzo pauses Jesse was willing to talk about anything anywhere, “I would like to talk away from dorms and possible prying ears. Would you like to meet somewhere tomorrow?”

“Sure if it would be best for you and Hanzo is it okay if I put your number in my contacts?”

There was more to this man, he knew not to just take it was a refreshing quality. 

“Yes you can. As long as I can put your number in my contacts as well.”

“Alright Hanzo, and shall we meet in the student lounge above the caf its empty from nine until eleven mostly.” 

“We meet at nine fifteen then.” Hanzo hangs up after that. His head drops onto his desk with a loud thud, he had forgot to ask about what he wanted. He guessed that it would have to wait until tomorrow. He could not embarrass himself with another call. 

“Hanz- uh Hanzo? You there? Hellooo!” Jesse stares at the screen. Well he would have to wait until tomorrow. He couldn't deny that he was excited, Sombra had to know. Jesse quietly opens his door and unlocks Sombras hearing her laughing with her headset o.n this would be a piece of cake. 

Except for the part where his spur jingled he moves in quickly, “GUESS WHO GOT A DATE!!!”

After the scream Sombra turns, “I am going to kill you! Making me scream with others in a call!” 

A small voice couldn’t be heard over their arguing and mock fighting, “Sombra it is okay. I heard him enter and was ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day.


	8. Dates and hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out where Lena went after class, and time to see what Angela does after dealing with a less than pleasant Genji.

Amèlie drums the steering wheel with her fingers. She had offered a ride home after school but Lena said that she didn't really need to go home right yet, “Have you seen the hobby shop on front street?” 

“I just moved here this year, family said that they wanted to be closer for when I went to school and dad got a job up here anyways so it worked out for the best. What type of hobby shop anyways?” Lena asks her mind and mouth working a hundred miles a minute, “I might have passed it before if you wait it's on front street but that street we didn't really go on too much.” 

Amèlie answers as many questions as she can about the hobby shop, “It is an entire hobby shop. It has models, replicas, games, toys, and they host some tournaments there as well. It's call front street games and hobbies, they were not original with their naming scheme. And I think you would like its section on planes and their models.” 

Lena slams her hands down on her seat startling Amèlie, “They have model planes there!” 

“They do. Although you do have to assemble them yourself-”

“It would be great to have something on the shelves of my room. It would be so awesome to have either a boeing seven forty seven dreamliner, or an advanced hawkeye kinda like that archer superhero. Oh! Or a B-two spirit stealth bomber those things were as tall as a person almost. .” Lena watches the street names go by looking for front street to appear, “Does it just have model planes or others things as well?” 

“Yes it has all different types of games and I have to admit that I have lost track of time looking at their board game shelves.” Amèlie looks down while they are stopped at a red light, “And they have the most amazing sets of dice there.” 

“Are you saying that you play dice based games?” Lena slyly asks. 

Amèlie raises her head when she sees that the light turned green, “I might play some dungeons and dragons, on occasion.” 

“Never would have took you to be the one to play that. What class and race do you play though? I have always wanted to start but just never had the people to play with.” 

“I am a drow cleric, high priestess of Lolth, patron deity to drow,” Amèlie mumbles the rest of her title, “And demon queen of spiders and chaos.” 

“That sounds so cool. Do you know anyone else who plays or can I join you? Another question about this priestess of yours what's their name?” 

“A few people play, but with the start of the semester I was hoping to find more people. And she forsakes her born name becoming Widowmaker to destroy all the men that tried to hold her back.” 

Amèlie waits for the ridicule, and then Lena laughs, “Would have thought as you as the underground fashion designer not underground in a dungeon crawl type.” 

It was Amèlie's turn to laugh, “I don't know what I am more dangerous with, a two D six mace, or a sewing machine. I tried sewing before and it looks horrible but my mom kept the failed home ec project.” 

They drive through a few more lights and eventually stop in a small gravel parking lot. Lena is out of the car in a few seconds ready to see the hobby shop when she looks at Amèlie getting out of the car she feels her jacket being tossed to her, “We were coming back to the car in my defense.” 

“And in my defense you look good in the jacket.” 

Amèlie waits for Lena to turn around before hitting herself repeatedly with her palm, “Dear god, get a grip. You are embarrassing yourself.” 

“What was that?” 

“I said you are going to enjoy yourself.” 

Amèlie hangs her head once more but shakes it away going to catch up to her. 

\------------------------------------------

Fareeha and Angela walk past Amèlie and Lena who were walking into the hobby store, “I still am sorry I had to leave early.”

“Angela do not worry. How is the school cryptid?” Fareeha wraps her arm around Angela's shoulder giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Angela lets out a loud sigh and leans into Fareeha, “He can be so difficult at times. I know he is going through a lot of issues but, not everyone will try to be as sympathetic to him as I try to be. So as semi revenge for him being an it of a dick I sent some omnic acceptance group member to his room.” 

“And what if he yells at them?” 

Angela looks up at Fareeha, “If he yells at them? Babe that's impossible the omnic I sent up was basically made of sunshine. They were wearing a calming but still bright yellow shirt that had a kids drawing of everyone holding hands.” 

“Okay that does sound pure. And here we are the cornerstone cafe.” Fareeha unwraps her arm and steps ahead to open the door, “Dibs paying.” 

“We are both broke students.” Angela protests, “I can pay for my own meal.” 

Fareeha waves away the notion, “That is true but I sprang the dinner upon you just now so you have to live with me paying.” 

Angela relents, “Fine but I am paying for the next movie.” 

Fareeha laughs, “You just said we were both broke students. We can't rob a bank to go see the movies.” 

“There was a bunch of two for one deals in some of the frozen dinners Genji had so I stole them with his permission.” 

Fareeha just stares at Angela, “This is why I love you.” 

Angela chooses a table beside the window, “You are such a sap.” 

“A sap that is treating you out to dinner. And don't worry about the prices.” 

\------------------------------------------

“The prices for the models are amazing. Look at that! And they have the dice set up in a rainbow, that is so fricken cool.” Lena was running around the store talking in a very loud whisper having already been shushed by a few people playing in a tournament. 

Amèlie stands beside Lena picking up all the dice packs admiring the colors, “You said that you wanted to start playing, and I am sure that you could join my group. You already know the dungeon master.” 

“Wait I do?” 

“He was leading around a tour today.” 

Lena does a double take, “You are joking. You have to be. Reyes is the dungeon master? Like the Dean of the college. Plays dungeons and dragons, with students?” 

Amèlie lets it sink in while nodding, “Him and his husband run a wonderful campaign. It's mostly adults but the youngest members are the godchildren of the dean I think. Although Jesse doesn't want to deviate from his cowboy character, his personal quest it to make the Wild West happen. It would be nice to have a fresh face there, and a new quest.” 

Lena looks at Amèlie is awe as she pulls out her phone and shows her contact for a Gabe Reyes, “Phones. Phones! I should give you my number.” 

Amèlie was halfway through asking if Lena could join them and then found her phone was out of her hands, “Okay if you want to.” 

Lena hands back the phone a minute later, “Alright all my contact information is in there. So just text it anytime you want to. Phone is on me at most times.” 

Amèlie finishes off the text to Reyes and looks back at the dice, “What is your favorite set?” 

“No you can't buy me one.” Lena had already glanced to the blue and gold set, sprinkled with white. 

Amèlie smiled picking up the dice set, “I was going to buy it for myself just to be cruel. It looked good anyways.”

“Nooooooo!” Lena shouts trying to reach the dice container in Amèlie's hand receiving a few harsh whispers. 

Amèlie presses her free hand over Lenas mouth, “You can borrow them, if you don't like the game then you didn't waste any money on them. Alright?” 

Lena nods and whispers once the hand is removed from in front of her mouth, “So Dean Reyes said yes then?” 

Amèlie goes over to the counter taking out her wallet and phone, “He said yes.” Amèlie puts her hands on Lena’s shoulders before she starts jumping around the store getting them both kicked out, "Here I'll drive you home so you won't be late for dinner." 

Lena smiles and starts thanking Amèlie for somewhat getting her the dice once they are outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day!


	9. Goodnight Little Omnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji did deserve it, but many others would not. Time to see what YOOU is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOU is Young Omnics Others United.

Genji was still staring at the brightly dressed omnic in front of him. They were still rambling on and nodding so enthusiastically that Genji found he was nodding along with them. He eventually flies again when they grabs his hand and start leading them outside, “It would be great to have everyone we can.” 

Genji panics, “I uh- just need to change my shirt first.” 

“If you have something yellow it would look good. It would match everyone else.” 

Genji nods again and rushed for his phone texting Angela, /Angela! Why did you send the happiest omnic to my room! He wants me to go out and I'm not ready yet.\ 

Genji can't blame her for not answering him, but he didn't want to leave his room. Looking around he had some clean clothes that easily fit over his cybernetics, nothing in yellow but there was a bright green and it was a happy color he guessed. Throwing the large shirt over himself Genji found himself standing in front of the door again, he was stuck. 

“I do have to get going back down. So if you need to find me my name is Zenyatta if you want to find me. I don't want to pressure you into coming down it's understandable.” 

Genji doesn't respond. He wants to go out but there is still that residual fear. He hears Zenyatta start to leave and waited a few more minutes before his head hits the door, “Okay just go out. Outside. Let people see you in a plain shirt and next generation cyber enactments. This is literally the best time to do so Genji. Just go. Now. Go now.” 

It takes Genji a few minutes before he finally leaves his room taking the stairs down from the third floor. Breathing and reassuring himself the whole way that it was going to be good for him, he smiles and pushes through the last door he could do this. 

In the main foyer of the residence was about one hundred people in and outside the buildings almost a third of them in yellow. Genji adjusts his shirt and continually scans the crowd hoping to see Zenyatta again. Genji circles around looking at the crowd he sees a small collection of yellow shirts and figures he could ask where Zenyatta was. 

“Jared look at all the fuckheads.”

Genji turns clearly hearing the voices a few of the trades students were standing outside of the group watching and sneering. Talking amongst themselves, Genji started to head towards them but stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder, “I do not think it is worth it.” 

He doesn't look at the speaker but stares at the tradesmen, “They are just going to cause a scene.” 

“Not a big as a scene if you choose to walk away.” 

Genji turns to look at the speaker, an omnic with orbs not dissimilar to Zenyatta, “I am looking for Zenyatta.” 

“Not for a fight then?” The omnic removes their hand away from Genji’s shoulder, “But for a friend?” 

“He isn't a friend, yet. I just met him, he came up to my dorm and invited me down.” Genji explains. 

The omnic raises their hand, “No worries. I know where Zenyatta is, just follow me.” They place their hand on their shoulder again and start steering him through the crowd. Genji feels the grip on his shoulder tighten, “There he is. Zenyatta! Terkethan Zenyatta!” 

Genji tries to shrink but beside the bright yellow omnic waving to get someone's attention was not the best place to be. Zenyatta waves back and starts going through the crowd to get to them, “Hello there Genji. You certainly changed quick.” 

Genji lets out a small laugh and tries to subtly wrestle his shoulder out of the older omnics grip, “Fashionably late. That's me.” 

Zenyatta looks at the other omnic who slowly removes their hand, “Thank you Mondatta.” 

Mondatta nods and takes his leave going to check on others in attendance at the event welcoming and making sure that everyone feels welcome. Genji watches the change in the omnic the turns to Zenyatta, “So I don't think he likes me.”

“He is a bit protective at times.” Zenyatta tries to explain to Genji, “Hey what can you say. Parents are like that.” 

“That’s you parent?” Genji thought it would have made sense, “But still he is dragging you out here.”

“He didn't drag me out here we both agree on the cause. It was a belief that we both think that people can learn that things change. And with a changing world we can hope to accept all changes that come with it.” 

“Are you always this optimistic?”

Zenyatta gives an equivalent of a shrug and responds, “It might just be the shirt but you can ask my friends I am like a capybara an animal of peace, so i don't know weather to describe it as calm or optimism at this point.”

Genji bites his tongue from making a snarky remark, “So what exactly is trying to happen here.” 

Zenyatta rubs his hand together before going over the entire spiel, “You know that we want to see acceptance, we know that some people still have a bad view on omnics. We want to show that we are going to hopefully have everyone accept everyone. So YOOU is to have the young generation of omnics and others stand united to show support and love.” 

Genji nods, “Okay and where do things like me fall in?”

Zenyatta can't help but stare at Genji. He didn't know where to begin, “I- this might be a while.” 

Genji gingerly accepts Zenyattas hand and follows him moving through the crowd. Before Zenyatta makes it out of the crowd Genji stops looking back at his dorm, “I’m not ready.”

“May I give you a phone number for if you want to talk to someone?” Zenyatta lets go of Genji's hand and pulls out his phone. 

Genji shakes his head and takes a step back, “I’m fine. I have people I can talk to if I want to.” 

Genji walks off going back inside, he had no intentions of being stuck with some omnic support group to make him feel better. He reaches his door and searches his hoodie pocket for his residence key pulling it out he finds a small card with the general support line on it. Genji lets out a dramatic sigh and opens his door. He was done with people trying to help him, it just made it worse. 

\------------------------------------------

Mondatta watched the exchange, between Zenyatta and Genji. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle, Zenyatta always found a way to find the people most in need of help, even if they were the more difficult ones to work with. Looking back to where he had found Genji there were still the other students making comments and moving in closer to the group. It would be him to deal with them.

“Hello there, is there anything I can help you with gentlemen? Jared was it?” 

The group collectively stare at Mondattas outstretched hand. Jared speaks up, “Yeah, I was wondering what makes you work was working on a project and just can't get it to keep going needs to be charged too often.” 

Mondatta hears the grumbling from a few of the others saying how it was a nice save. He tilts his head, “We don't tend to let the general public know our operating systems. We don't want to see anything like what happened in the crisis again. But I don't think that is the reason you are here, I though someone told you to look at all the fuckheads here.” 

Finn steps forwards, “Some of you are. You got people visiting campus sneaking in just to go to parties. We wouldn't want to start another fight between man and machine. It would be bloody, or oily.” 

Mondatta lets out a mirthless laugh, “I do enjoy the bummed that you children have, but I will ask you to leave. You seem to be worrying some of the attendees here.”

Jordan steps up beside Finn, “What if we don't want to. We are attending the school and this is school grounds.” Jordan sees that Nathan Trellis and Eden go and stand beside him, “Don't think that one of you can kick out all of us.” 

Mondatta nods, “Then may I ask you to not have sought a dour outlook when you see everybody here. You never know how many people will try to get you to hug an omnic.” 

Richard flips off Mondatta, “Fuck you if you think I’m going to actually touch one of you tin cans.” 

The rest don't get much of a chance to protest before Mako stops them, “Hey that's enough. Lets just go.” 

Mondatta watches them hesitate until the largest of their group doesn't suggest it he tells them, “Just go.” Mondatta watches them goes and checks himself before he eggs them to come back and cause a scene. It would just prove that boy Genji’s point. 

\------------------------------------------

“Mako are you going to be calling shots now?” Leighton asks angrily once out of earshot of the crowd pulling his arm out of Mako’s grip. 

Mako continues forwards, “If you act like an idiot I don't plan on going down with all of you,” he looks over to Finn, “Keep them under control.”

Finn was also stewing, “Change of plans. To see what we can salvage and what would work best we nab that fucker.” 

Will shakes his head, “What you want to do there would take some more time. We need to find a different space and we move from an almost arson charge to kidnapping. Is it worth it?”

Finn looks back stopping the group, “Are you going to let a tin can tell you what to do and how to live your life? Didn't think so. I am going to rip out that omnics motherboard with my bare hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day.


	10. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were promised to meet in the morning and lets fulfill those promises.

Jamison woke up to the sound of his alarm groggily hitting the snooze button he can't help but roll back over. His eyes close and a restful smile crosses his face until his phone alarm starts blaring down under from across the room as his backup alarm, “I am getting there.” 

Throwing back the sheets on his twin bed so the blankets would not feel so warm he starts towards his door where his desk was with the phone charging on top and hits the snooze button. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes he groans and stretches, opening his door and making his way to the kitchen. Still a little groggy, and on autopilot he starts the coffee maker he filled the night before and puts two slices of toast in the toaster. Going to get butter for his toast he spots a notepad on the table looking at it he sees it was from his parents. 

_Jamie we will be out late tonight. I am so sorry about this again but jobs are tough right now. We both can't wait to hear about the official first day as a part time college student later on tonight or for breakfast you can order a pizza and have Hana and Lucio over if you want but they have to find their way home by 11. We love you._

Jamison reads it and sees the pizza money left underneath the note, putting it down he gets the butter out of the fridge then nearly drops it. College. He was going back to the college today! He hurries and makes his breakfast then actually spends more than one minute picking out an outfit and prepping for the day. He had to look impressive somehow, almost made a fool of himself yesterday but he won't today. Locking the door behind him with his backpack on he goes to his bus stop. He look at his phone while waiting for the bus seeing that no one else was there, he still had twenty five minutes until it would come, “Bugger.” 

He puts in his headphones and starts listening to music reminding everyone that they were going to college today again. 

\------------------------------------------

Jesse was already sitting in the room, that was the first thing Hanzo noticed he quickly glances at the time he was ten minutes early, “So you are not going to show up fashionably late.” 

Jesse removes his one earphone and brushes off the jab, “I might have showed up anxiously early.” 

“How early?” 

Jesse shrugs and looks at his watch, “Eight, forty something Eight, forty five. I also wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t leave early and had left me hanging here all by myself until classes started.” 

Hanzo finally steps inside of the room as Jesse drops his phone into his bag, “It would have been pretty rude of me to not show up to a meeting I asked for.” 

“Come sit down, if you asked for this meeting. You are really formal I'm starting to think I should have brought a tie to school.” 

Jesse watches Hanzo move. Heel toe, stance was like an unsure predator, walked tall with pride when he wanted. He also knew that when he wanted no one to talk to him he hid behind that hoodie, which was gone today. Hanzo was also observing Jesse, lounging on the couch his carefree manner sat on the top of his body, there was something that spoke how he transcended stress and worry to achieve this, “Formal upbringing sorry.” 

Jesse holds up his hand stopping Hanzo, “There is no need to apologize, just here to listen and hopefully help out.” 

“Why?” 

“Because everyone needs help sometimes, and best not to let someone suffer when you see them needing help.” Jesse explains. 

Hanzo shakes his head while sitting down across from Jesse, “It's not that. Why do you think you can help me?” 

It's not like Jesse wasn't prepared for the question but would prefer to talk about it later, “It is always good to talk about problems and having someone else's opinion can be some good insight. I do have a record and found that when I had a good outlet to talk to things were easier. I ain't saying that it solves all your problems just a place to start working on.” 

Hanzo stares at Jesse, “Okay then I will talk. My problems are that I killed a friend and then made my brother Genji into a cyborg to be tested on by the med students because I drove while drunk.” 

Hanzo waits to hear the beratement or shock but the low whistle was a different response, “It is not as bad as it could be.” 

“Jesse. How? How is it not so bad?” Hanzo was the one who was shocked. 

Jesse shrugs, “Still got the brother. Genji does have a right to be angry, but one day you two could reconcile.” 

Hanzo lets out a small harsh laugh, “Alright then. What about the guy I killed.”

“Now’s my time to say sorry. But you didn't name him so he must not have meant that much to you. Still a shame that someone died but-” 

Hanzo stands up it was a mistake, “Do you value nothing? Someone died and you play it off saying he didn't matter to me? Who lets you say who matters or not are you the judge and jury?” 

“I am not judge and jury, I was just making assumptions. Turns out they were wrong. So what do you feel worse over? Your brother or your friend who died?” 

Hanzo knew he was letting his temper get the better of him and Jesse was far too calm, “Who put you up to this?” 

“No one. I swear on my life. I saw you in the hall made a fool of myself and then you called me that night saying you wanted to talk and here I came.” 

Hanzo shrugs off his backpack throwing out his arms wide, “It sounds far too simple. You just wanted to help. You who don't have much of a record on the internet, appearing out of nowhere three years ago. You just want to help?” 

Jesse smiles, “It is as simple as that. I know what it is like to hurt, and honestly still have a lot of the bad habits thought might as well drag someone else into the light too. Only if he wants to of course, can't make someone better if they don't want it.” 

“Okay tell me what some of the bad things you have done.” 

Hanzo watches Jesse give a deep sigh, “I thought I was here to listen. What's with me doing story time now?” 

“Perhaps I don't know if I can trust you.” Hanzo replies sitting down, “Make me trust you.” 

“I can lend you the hat. I would die for it.” Jesse removes his hat and extends it towards Hanzo who stares at him in response, “Alright no more dickin' around for me. I’ll talk you don't have class for a bit do you?” 

\------------------------------------------

“So it's not until the afternoon?” Jamison asks exasperatedly to Lúcio on the bus. 

Lúcio removes one headphone, “Yeah, no. We aren't going to college, we catch a taxi at lunch to the campus where our program takes place then we get taxied back for busses. Unless you got a morning program then it's the opposite, you come back at lunch.” 

Junkrat dramatically drags his head down the seat in front of him, “I got to wait for so long. History is so boring just let me skip it!” 

“Dude you are back here because you skipped it enough.” 

Jamison looks at Lúcio, “Hypocrite you missed a year because you had to go on tour.” 

“Alright, but apart from that I passed my classes.” Lúcio replies, Jamison mumbles about him being a show off before they go back to listening to their music. Jamison feels his shoulder being tapped, “At school come on.” 

“Awww shit. Do ya think Wilhelm is still mad at me?” Jamison asks when they walk into the school after crossing the schoolyard, “It’s good for the legs to have a run.” 

Lúcio starts laughing, “I don't know man. But wouldn't blame him if he was. You would have to ask- wait no Zen wasn't here yesterday. He had YOOU and went to the college.” 

Jamison can't help but stick his tongue out, “Blah. He misses classes for it and he's still passing.” 

Lúcio lets out a groan, “Just let it go.” 

Jamison starts this topic of debate again, “We have to be nice to-” 

“Lets not fight on this today. We both have very different opinions on this just let it go.” Lúcio cuts off Jamison. He shakes his head, “Just go and apologize to him before class listen to one of his stories and he will forgive you.” 

Jamison knows when he is being shoed away, “Alright. Yeah see you later. And I know I- forget it. See you at lunch then?” 

Lúcio nods and starts walking towards his classes, “See you at lunch man. When we get to the cabs.” 

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day!


	11. What they fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree origins, and first day actually going to classes. (Honestly chapter 10 part 2.)

A young middle schooler Jesse McCree was sitting on top of a couple of crates with friends outside of a rundown diner. He was at the top of the pile wanting to be the tallest, and the older kids letting him be. His family said to sit and watch the crates, so he would do it in his own way to pass the time. Sit on the crates and watch out for anybody. 

“Get off of those.” 

Everyone else moves slightly and looks at Jesse when he smirks, “We are just doing the job that we were told to. Sit and watch the crates.” 

Jesse's smirk disappeared in an instant, “I am supposed to get the crates your dumbasses are sittin; on.” Jesse manages to roll with getting thrown off the crates, still holding painfully onto his ear see there was blood on his hand, “Now if you think I am going to take shit from a kid. I am not afraid of show you how to behave.” 

Everyone else gets off the crates and starts helping to move them ignoring Jesse when they were best friends a moment before. Jesse growls at them, “You want to help him? He just nearly tore off my goddamn ear!” 

They ignore him. Jesse stands up walking towards him is thrown back on his ass when something heavy is tossed into his hands. He looks at the sports bag in his hand and sees the look telling him not to open it, but whatever it was smelt horrible. He gets up and begrudgingly walks it inside he was not going to show that he was in pain, he was going to be a badass.

“You are a bad at listening boy.” 

Jesse drops the bag with the rest of bags, “Yeah and your bags smell like shit.” 

“Open it up. But if you tell the others, I am going to put you in one of those bags.” The man nods for Jesse to open up the bag still looking at his whisky tumbler. 

Jesse opens up the bag and gags, looking in disbelief at the man casually sitting at the counter. Jesse sees the blood on his left hand when he turns to look at Jesse, “What the fuck?” 

The man lets out a cold laugh, “You thought you were playing a game watching a few crates here? No we are the real deal and the others know now it's your turn to prove your loyalty.” 

Jesse gulps, then looking back to the bag, another bag is dropped and a hand falls out of the bag then Jesse threw up. He was wiping away vomit and blood for the rest of his Sunday afternoon, quiet and sullen car trip home. No smiles from his friends they knew what he saw, and what the kid had to go through. 

Jesse washes away the caked blood from the side of his head, and gingerly places a bandaid on the torn earlobe. He cant help but wince, things were going to change he would have to be ready. 

\------------------------------------------

“Loyalty was to be paid in full, I was willing to do whatever I had to do to survive. Things became worse and worse, and…” 

Hanzo looks at Jesse trail off staring down at the ground. Hanzo knew some rumors of what his family had done but Jesse was dragged into this because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Jesse was blanking and shaking his head, Hanzo places his hand on Jesse’s shoulder, “You don't have to continue if you don't want to.” 

He looks Hanzo in the eye, “I- you want to know that I can understand. I want to… I-” Jesse re-takes control of his breath, “Thank you. But later we can complete our sob stories. I got class in twenty minutes and I think I need a coffee.” 

Hanzo shakes his head, “A coffee will not help with your nerves. There is a selection of teas in the cafeteria and you will have one of those. If you would like my company?” 

Jesse smiles and nods, “I know that there are at least five different types of teas.” 

Both of them stand up and grab their backpacks. Hanzo smiles in return chuckling, “Well you are not wrong.” 

Jesse beams at Hanzo, “You can laugh.” 

“Of course I can. Everyone can. It is just rare to see me laugh.” Hanzo tries to keep his dignity walking ahead of the smiling Jesse. He can't help but smile a bit again right before he hears the spurs on their boot, “Come on it will take some time to steep your tea.” 

\-----------------------------------------

Lúcio was looking at Hana and Jamison, “I am going to main campus without you?” 

Hana gives a reassuring smile to Lúcio, “Hey you got Zen going with you.” 

“Yay, you can go with the omnic.” No one there hears Jamison's under his breath remark. He sees that they look at him, “Shoot! Almost forgot, parents aren't going to be home until eleven tonight want to hang out I got pizza money on the counter.” 

Lúcio nods at Hana, “We will see. My parents want to hear about college but, we will see.” 

Hana hooks Jamison around the neck, “Let's talk about pizza toppings in the cab.” 

“Wait! Wait!” Lena shouts as a cab starts to pull away. She manages to run into the back of the cab when it stops and sees her running. Lena rolls and tumbles into the ground, the cab driver gets out of his car and checks on her she responds a bit out of breath, “Aviation campus?” 

“Are you okay?” 

Lena stands up with the drivers help, “Yeah I was just scared because I thought I was going to miss classes.” 

Zenyatta saw the exchange and was slowly sitting down in the cab with Lúcio, “What did I miss yesterday?” 

Lúcio suppresses his chuckle, “We just toured the campuses and saw all the classes. How was yesterday for you?” 

Zenyatta was almost bouncing, “I had a lot of fun. I saw the school cryptid and I gave him my number.” 

“Ohh look at you does he have a name?” 

Zenyatta hides his face in his hands, “Genji and I really want to help him.” 

\-----------------------------------------

“So we catch the cabs at three back here right?” 

Hana nods and waves as she sees a few theater kids were there to pick her up, “Back at three and if you miss it I will understand.” 

Before Jamison could question what she had meant she was gone. He was alone in the lobby of the college he rocks on his heels once and twice before starting to room _201W_. 

It was two minutes before the bell rang he slowly opened to door peeking inside. _201W_ was a huge room. Safety posters were everywhere for all the main workplaces of the trade students, Gabriel had shown that the hallway had a few doors and lack luster description. 

“James!” Mako calls out when he spots to the door opening. Everyone else turns and looks at him, “Where is Eden? They were supposed to get you.” 

Jamison shrugs, “Found my way here with a minute to spare.” He tentatively moves over to them and sits down with the group, “Hi everyone.” 

Finn waves his hand, “Hello James. We have Mako who you know, I'm Finn we work in auto. Elliott, Leighton, and Jordan there are working in plumbing and welding. Brothers Nathan and Trellis are in construction.” 

Trellis speaks up, “We also have the dumbass Eden but he isn't here right now.” 

Finn nods, “Him too. And last but not least we have Jared and Caryk in electrical. Now got a question kid, for what are you here?” 

“I have class here. Electrical.” Junkrat processes what Finn was asking. 

Everyone looks over when the Eden walks in out of breath, “Okay I can't find the new- the new. There he is. Hey I'm Eden I was supposed to get you earlier and I went to get coffee.” 

“Did you get any for the rest of us?” Trellis asks jokingly knowing the answer. 

Eden starts to back out of the room, “On it.” 

The teacher appears behind him, “No you are not.” 

“Apparently I am not.” Eden goes to sit with everyone else. 

The teacher looks at them noticing Jamison, “Alright hello there Jamison Fawkes. Welcome to trades class you have missed a few lessons but I can catch you up and will someone want to go over safety with him?” 

Mako nods and taps Jamison on the shoulder, “Hey, James. Come with me to the machines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a nice day.


	12. Roll for initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena trapped at the aviation campus, a good way to ends somones day there is to invite them to a party. Amèlie will do that.

Lena smiles and apologizes to the taxi driver for scaring him when she fell, “I just want to say thanks again and I have to be here by two forty five right?” 

“Yes two forty five and you might need your bag girl.” The driver says as Lena was backing away. 

“Thank you.” Lena says as she rubs the back of her neck embarrassingly taking her backpack and walking towards the school after. 

“Have a good time at class!” The driver chuckles, it would be a good story to tell the others tonight. He drives off once he saw that Lena had made it into the campus safe and sound. 

Lena waved back at the cab driver and enters the building. She lets out a low whistle, this was her campus now. Looking over at the receptionist desk and not seeing a secretary there she lets out a small dance that this is where she goes now. She stops when she hears a small amused cough, “Nice moves.” 

“Oh hello. I'm Lena but I am guessing that you know that.” Lena sticks out her hand. 

“My name is Fareeha, and it's good to meet you Lena. Nice to see some new people at the campus. There are about fifteen of us and you starts to go stir crazy after a while.” Fareeha nods and waves for Lena to follow her. 

“Well they are all new faces for me.” Lena adds shrugging. 

Fareeha smiles and leads them down a long hallway, “You do have a sense of humor.” 

Lena was looking at Fareeha, “And my parents say no shame either.” Lena couldn't help but go slackjaw when she sees inside the hanger attached to the building, “Wowza. I get to learn here. I am the luckiest high schooler in the world!”

\-----------------------------------------

_Quick question Lena. What is your favorite fantasy race?_

Lena looks at her phone halfway through the day, the lesson was not as fun as she wanted it to be but it was still nice. She gives a glance over to Fareeha and sees that she casually had her phone out as well. 

_what would u suggest?_

_elf. but surface elf._

Lena furrows her brow. /wait a second. Didn't you say you were drow? Don't they hate surface elves???/

Amèlie looks at Lena’s response before replying, _My character has learned to accept, mostly tolerate the surface world. But as I said it is up to you._

Amèlie waited ten minutes before getting a response from her, _I think I want to do a half elven blinker. Who got her powers in a freak accident and likes to blink around the battlefield and says a bunch of cheesy one liners!” Amèlie can't help but clutch her phone to her chest for a second before forwarding the text to Gabriel so he can have a sheet ready._

_Lena asks a moment later, _”Question? Why do you need these right now?__

_Oh. I might have forgotten to ask you. There is a session tonight and we are building a character for you. Can I pick you up after school?_

_Lena checks with her parents before answering, _Can't wait to see you tonight then. Just got to be home by midnight.__

\----------------------------------------- 

“Amèlie would you like to introduce us to Lena?” Gabriel asks when everyone is sitting down around their session table. 

Amèlie blushes a bit. She knows that alomst everyone knows Lena but introduces her anyways, “This is Lena everyone. Lena you know your principal Jack Morrison. And your history professor Reinhardt Wilhelm, and secretary Ana Amari. This is Jesse, and Sombra.” Amèlie goes around and points to everyone in the room. 

Lena smiles and waves at everyone, “This is so cool. Do I get an actual sheet for this or Amèlie was keeping me in the dark a lot.” 

Gabriel and Jack look between the two and Jack waves her over, “Let us finish off the last few final touches to your character sheet alright?” 

Jesse smile is a bit too wide when looking at Amèlie, “So... She’s cute.” 

“If you are going to pick on her I will tell everyone about the handsome boy and your talk this morning. Or the part where you come to me wanting me to get you a book on all different types of teas.” Sombra says absentmindedly while looking at her nails. 

Gabriel shakes his head while Jesse turns beet red, “So how was the Shimada? 

Jesse drags his hands down his face, “Confusing. but we said that we would talk again.” 

Gabriel slams his hands down sending half of a dice set flying, “Ana you owe me twenty! First word confusing not different!” 

Ana grumbles, “How about I-” 

“Wait you had bets on this!” Jesse interrupts shaking his hands looking between the two. 

Ana smirks at Jesse, “Of course we do we are parents. I have Gabriel telling me about Angela. We want the best for our kids and will support them through all their decisions.” 

“This is so embarrassing.” Jesse groans out. 

Amèlie who was hiding was slowly taking out both sets of dice, talking through gritted teeth trying not to blush she manages to say, “Now you know how I feel.” 

Jesse nods and tips the brim of his had hiding under that while Ana, Reinhardt, and Gabriel laugh at the pair, “Won’t happen again.” 

“But in all seriousness you are both having a good time?” Sombra asks a small gasp can he heard from Lena who was still working with Jack. 

Everyone starts retelling their day while Reinhardt helps Gabriel out with pizzas that they had made for this night. Lena and Jack come back and sit with everyone else when they see the pizzas and Jack was finishing explaining the last bit of the story. 

“So Everyone has their own backstory but we started off in this large underground arena with little memories of who we were. Having fought through the tournament brackets we eventually came across the arena owner and had to fight them. Our group is named Overwatching Talons, and we had to fight Doomfist to escape with our lives to return to the normal world. We barely won losing a favorite NPC in the process and found a way to resurrect him, he came back warning us of a plague to come back to this world. A kings of Demons and Ghouls is approaching and planning to destroy the deamonarchy and upset the balance of good and evil.” 

Lena lets out a low whistle, “Sounds wicked, his plans, and- and the story. Mister Morrison.” 

“Just Jack here, or vice dungeon master. I am here to make sure maps are set and be some NPC voices.” Jack says giving Lena a pat on the back, “Mister Morrison makes me feel old.” 

Lena smiles giddily almost giggling, “Yes Jack.” 

Ana whispers to Amèlie, “She is precious.” Ana then calls out to Lena, “First time calling a teacher by their first name?” 

“Yes.” Lena replies smiling. She claps her hands together and grabs a slice of pizza and starts eating it. 

Nearly everyone else was finished so Gabriel starts talking to the group, “Alright should we introduce ourselves to Lena or Jilmae if my hearing hasn’t gone yet?” 

A subtle change comes over the group Reinhardt proudly jabs his thumb into his chest, “Greetings Jilmae! I am Grirdarn Scaredstar A goodly paladin of the lands,” he wraps his arm around Anas shoulder bringing her in close, “And this is my younger sister Maureen Sacredstar. She is a cleric and often embarrassed when I do mostly anything.” 

Ana untangles herself from Reinhardt, “I am a cleric of Deneir and my annoying older brother is a paladin of him as well. It will be nice to officially meet you soon.” 

Amèlie nods and keeps the pace going, “I am an ex-high priestess of Lolth following my own heart. My family name no longer means nothing to me but my first name is Yvonel.” 

_“Howdy there half-elf. Names odd stick, and I might be the most dashing rogue halfling from these parts of the land.” Jesse smiles saluting with a finger guns._

Sombra shakes her head, “Please ignore him. I think Claude got hit on the head one to o many times. My name is Velvine and I am a tiefling. That is all I will tell you until I have a good judge of character on you.” 

“Is there something I did wrong?” Lena asks frowning at Sombra. 

Reinhardt cuts in before either Jack or Gabriel explained, “No, no, no. It is alright tieflings are not so well looked upon by the world same with drow but we have placed our trust in them. You can play this accordingly.” 

Gabriel claps his hands together and brings up his dungeon master screen, “Alright everyone, where we left off last week was a fight knee deep in goblins or shoulder height to the halfling but you are now able to go explore and loot their cavern.” 

Amèlie was the first to react, “I will push ahead of Grirdarn and take lead into the caverns. May I roll a spot check.” 

Gabriel sees Amèlie push some dice towards Lena and lets the meta gaming slip, “Go ahead. Roll for it.” 

Jack looks at his small cheat sheet for stats, “sixteen plus five plus two, twenty three.” 

“The inside of the cave has been no stranger to this clan of goblins. It appears and smells like it has been housing them for generations. Only recently being unable to support their growing numbers forcing them to start and bother the nearby town for food and supplies.” Gabriel starts, pulling a token out of his palm he dramatically pulls back the black cloth that was covering the map. Placing the token with the others quickly, “You easily hear the sounds of someone struggling and trying to call out through a gag.” 

Amèlie nods, “I call back to the rest of the group. We have someone in here, I am going to check for traps.” 

Jesse jumps in, “Elf! You will need my help!” 

Claude odd stick goes along with Yvonel for checking for traps. Grirdarn, and Maureen start going for the hostage in the center of the room, “It was a simple knot the goblins tied your advantages to use rope cover it.” 

Reinhardt nods and holds onto his die, “Hello there. We are goodly folk and we have rescued you from the flaming eye goblin band. Are you okay?” 

Lena sees everyone turn to her, “I am doing better now that you are here. Those goblins were right- is there an equivalent term for asshat?" 

Everyone starts laughing. Jack manages to say, “Welcome to the party kid.” 

Sombra holding onto her sides suggests, “Call the goblins curs!” 

Lena beams at Jack and Gabe, “I’m part of the party? Yay!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day. If you want to see the Dungeons and Dragons become it's own series it would be a lot of fun to write.


	13. What did he mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see the second half of a dinner date and Genji its time to get something to eat.

Angela looks at her phone message, _Angela! Why did you send the happiest omnic to my room! He wants me to go out and I'm not ready yet._ and smirks almost daring to respond but then drops the phone into her purse. 

“So let me get this straight this is seventh installment of the prequel canon divergent series sequel?” 

“Yes this is Alien: Xeno reborn.” Fareeha explains. 

She starts going through the history of the franchise when Angela cuts her off, “I still have no idea how you talked me into watching this movie.”

Fareeha smiles and point at Angela talking in a sing song voice, “You said that because I paid for dinner I should be the one to pick the movie tonight because you felt guilty.” 

Angela looks at Fareeha who was beaming and relents, “You are dealing with my nightmares tonight.” 

“What? And not Mister Bearrington? He would be able to help you with nightmares.” 

Fareeha chuckles as Angela moved in trying to cover Fareehas mouth, “You said you wouldn't bring that up in public.” Fareeha full on laughs at Angela at that point grabbing Angela's hands and forcing them away from her face. 

“You two best not be doing this during the movie.” 

Angela laughs along with Fareeha and apologizes to whoever made the comment, “Sorry. Just girlfriend problems.” 

Fareeha brings their hands close together, “I am your girlfriend. And it is my duty to embarrass you and say that- are they really making another Batman movie? Let him be at this point!” 

Angela shakes her head burying her head in her hands blushing, “The paragon of romance.” 

\-----------------------------------------

Genji was looking at the piece of paper in his hand then crumples it tossing it across the room. He didn't need any help from an omnic, why couldn't people just let him have some privacy. He would come back in due time. He just needed time. 

He goes to his bed and flops down on the it. He would still have to get himself dinner and he had interacted for today. Genji looks at the clock again after he realized he had been staring at the ceiling for several hours.

“Shit. Food you can't fail Angela.” Genji drags his hand down his visor. Behind the hood of his hoodie his eyebrows scrunch up he mutters, “Angela.” 

Going over to his phone and checks for messages no new messages. Turning his phone off then on again, he couldn't have no messages again. He contacted Angela and a few others but no one was responding, no one ever does.

Genji leaves his phone on his desk and grabs his wallet, he would make a quick run to the campus store then come back with a sandwich or pizza slice. Heading out to the hallway, moving towards the elevator he sees that the majority of crowd is gone but there are a few people still cleaning up. He would have to ninja his way out of the building. 

He crosses to the other side of the hallway silently checking the hallway behind him seeing it was empty, he cracks the window open and throws one leg over the window ledge. And starts to scale down from the fifth floor. He is spotted on the second floor by a group of drunk girls also sneaking into their rooms before a RA caught them he gives a salute as soon as he is spotted and drops down the rest of the way. 

He had planned to do a roll to help absorb the impact but instead forgot that this side of the building Bastion had planted new bushes, “Shit!” 

Genji looks up at the dark sky sprawled out in a large bush. With the parking lot over to the far left he hears a voice from the parking lot, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay. Pretty tough to hurt actually.” Genji turns his head, “Oh hello again.” 

Zenyatta was moving over putting a box hastily into the trunk of their car but slows down when Genji holds his hand up and untangles himself from the bushes, “I am fine. Elevator was packed and-”

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” Mondatta asks over his shoulder while properly putting away the box Zenyatta shoved in there, “College students don’t often decline food.” 

Genji purses his lips, “Thank you. But as I have said. I am fine.” 

“Zenyatta would give an annoyed look to his father if he could but when he looks back to Genji he sees that he is already walking away. Zenyatta stops, he knows that following Genji would not help but he just accepts his fate and stomps back to the car. Mondatta was sitting inside.

“Why did you say that?” 

Mondatta chuckles, “Before you get upset, it will work out in the end.”

Zenyatta pauses and looks at Mondatta as the car starts up, “He will be confused about us asking him to join us for dinner. It will bug him and he will try to contact you, you did give him your phone number.” 

Zenyatta hides his face in his hands, “Well I thought I was being subtle.” 

“Subtle as a brick perhaps. You do have classes tomorrow. Time to go home.” 

“Yes, oh and I might have signed up for some college classes.”

Mondatta pauses at a stop sign and looks at Zenyatta, “This has better be because of your education and not just in attempts to find that boy.” 

Zenyatta shrugs, “I can multitask can't I?”

\-----------------------------------------

Genji had his online courses that day but was staring at a small crumpled paper ball at the end of his desk. He finished everything and had music playing in the background while he was playing games on his console. Omnics didn't eat did they? 

Genji only really got to be out for university him and his brother were home schooled in the complex but took the mandatory tests and sent them in for their diplomas. He hadn't seen or bothered to look and see if Omnics ate, he knew about maltwear. Was there something else, did that mean Zenyatta's father thought he was an omnic? 

He had checked forums and found that no Omnics didn't eat but then why did Zenyattas dad ask him about eating. It was driving him insane, at the end of the day he cracks. Flattening out the piece of paper he texts Zenyatta, _Hey what was your father asking about last night?_

Zenyatta looks at his phone and before he answers runs into the living room and smiles, “It worked! But what do I say?”

“Do you doubt me?” Mondatta folds the newspaper in his lap. Before he can come up with a proper response to Zenyatta's question, he is cut off.

“Do you doubt me? I would sound mean and sarcastic.” 

“No. You don't want to say that, you can say that we were going to offer to get him something or drive him up to the campus shop if he wanted.”

Zenyatta brings his phone over to Mondatta but he didn't ask whether omnics at he was asking about what you meant last night see?” 

Mondatta nods taking the phone carefully to read the text, “You know I do prefer face to face interactions. The question mark can mean so many different things in nonverbal language today, it's almost infuriating. We can modify the last statement but ask what he means first.” 

_My dad was asking if you wanted something to eat Genji._ Zenyatta types he starts to drag Mondatta over to the coffee table, “I will need help with this.”

Genji sees the text and responds a moment later, _”I know omnics don't eat so what was he talking about last night? I am not am omnic._

Zenyatta was on an instant response, _He was just wondering if you would have liked a ride to a place to eat we both saw you fall into a bush. _Zenyatta quickly adds, _We just wanted to make sure you are okay.___

__Genji looks at the phone. At least they were responding, _Thanks.__ _

__Zenyatta starts floating above his chair to which Mondatta enjoys his son's excitement, “We got a thanks from him!”_ _

__“So may I go back to the crosswords and let you text him in your room?” Zenyatta was already leaving but runs back for a second almost tackling Mondatta with a hug before going to his room._ _


	14. Party time! Want to set off the detector!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are back with the trades class, time to see if Jamison can handle himself in a new environment.

Jamison had to admit that Mako knew almost everything about the machines and safety protocol for them despite being in the auto class, “So make sure the safety guard is up so I don't lose any fingers.” 

“Sounds about right and it's a general rule if you don't know ask for help. We are not as scary as we look.” Mako responds nodding. 

“Okay since you said it's okay to ask, how do all know the safety for all the machines? Did you take all the courses for the trades or…” Jamison motions with his hands uncertainly 

“No, this is my first program here. Was working without license for years but came here to be licensed and small class is covered by a few teachers so we can learn everything if we show up more. End of next year I can have four trades licenses at the cost of one program and a few hundred dollars.” Mako shrugs and starts moving on to the next machine.

Jamison nods, “So you only have two years left here?”

“Yeah and shame that you would join next year.” 

“Actually. My parents have already chosen that I am going into chemistry.” Jamison listens to Mako let out a low whistle.

“Then what are you doing here in a college trade class?” Mako asks stopping and looking at him. 

Jamison blushes and changes the conservation topic, “What do I have to do with this machine?”

“It’s a machine for a college trade class. Not for chemistry.”

Jamison thinks on his feet and gives Mako a half truth, “I wanted to do something else. I love being hands on and working with all the chemicals only can so much hands on the rest is just writing and recording everything.” 

Jamison looks back, well it wasn't a complete lie. He did enjoy being hands on with all of his works and projects, and the difference between dicking around and science was keeping a record of it. He couldn't tell the real reason he was here was he wanted to follow Mako to class because he had a crush. He thought it he had a crush! 

“Jamison. Jamison? Alright there you are, don't worry about all the chemistry stuff we can fill you in on safety needed for the machines. Lets get back to our classmates.” 

“Do you want to come over tonight?” Jamison blurts out. 

Mako pauses and looks back at him, “Excuse me?” 

Jamison gains confidence as he talks to Mako, “I was… I was wondering if heh... you uh wanted to… come over to my house. My parents are going to be home until later, like eleven, probably later. So is there like an initiation into the trades that needs to be done?” 

Mako nods, “Might not happen tonight, I know a few people have work but Friday night? If that is an option for you.” 

Jamison beams, “Alright I can do Friday don't got a job so I am available every night.” 

“That's good. Mind telling me what you know about Chemistry, barely passed the class.” 

\-----------------------------------------

“Finn, I took a look at the kids record earlier and all I can say is he is not here for grade reasons.”

Finn holds his hands up after class had ended and everyone each other a few hours after Jamison had left, “Woah, woah, woah. Mako hold up. What do you mean?”

“What I mean is you were right. You wanted me to get close to this kid, and it will work out.” 

Finn starts walking away from class and signals for Mako to follow, “Elaborate and don't speak in fucking riddles.” 

“Jamison Fawkes if he showed up consistently to class would be an honor roll kid in chem. He is pretty fucking smart, and he wanted to join electrical to be hands on. I said that Friday we all go out and initiate him or whatever.” Mako waves the comment as he opens the doors to the parking lot outside.

Finn walks beside Mako to their car, “Initiate? What is this some college movie?” 

The both get into the car and start to drive home, “I don't know but we got to think of something moderately stupid to do before Friday. We can get Jared and Trellis on that, those idiots will think of something. But we can see how far he is willing to go, and if he can join the cause.” 

“So why did he want to join? I don't think it was for being hands on.” Finn elbows Mako, grinning like an idiot.

“What the hell are you going on- no. No. Don’t tell me that.” Mako finishes off his statement with a loud groan, “The twig has a crush on me?”

Finn starts laughing and pulls away from the parking lot, “You are so fucking blind!”

\-----------------------------------------

Jamison sat around his house and ordered pizza for himself, he didn't feel like talking to anyone that night. The fight with Lúcio in the morning didn’t help, being rejected and embarrassing himself in front of Mako and everyone else sure as hell didn't help. 

Hana nodded to him at the end of the day, she had a fantastic first day but didn't want to disturb Jamison. Lúcio barely makes eye contact with him, he was too busy talking to the tin can about classes. 

Jamison talked to the pizza guy, it was a bit of a shame that they knew what he would get ninety percent of the time but he didn't care, he was one of the last people on the route so they could talk. Taking the box of pizza after paying for it he goes to his room. Placing the box of pizza on his office desk and sits on the ground in front of his closet opening up the doors. A small workbench and toolbox are hidden at the bottom of his closet, tens of home made patterns are stuck haphazardly in a folder. 

He starts working again it was something to distract himself. There wasn’t much homework form a trade class, and he was passing his other courses so it gave him time to do stupid shit like trying to build explosives and patent small household inventions.

He was pretty proud of himself until the smoke detector started going off, he swore he took the batteries out of that last week, “Shit.” He quickly finishes off the small solder repair and then goes to deal with the smoke detector that was screaming at him, “I get it you don't like me welding or trying to cook! Just shut it already!” 

He calls the security company to assure them that he was cooking and everything was fine and he was not currently on fire. The man on the other end suggests that he gets a class of two in cooking, “Yeah yeah. Talk to you next week Josh.” 

“That is not my name. It's Jamison Fawkes, and you know that.” 

Jamison hangs up and charges his phone when he sees it at less than ten percent. Sitting back down he starts working on the siting for his invention, figuring it would be good to get some practice so he could not seem like a complete fool for the rest of the class. Pulling up different types of illegally downloaded textbooks and using the text to speech so he could listen to them in the background. 

It reaches eleven and Jamison starts to put everything away then takes his phone downstairs and waits at the dinner table. It's almost midnight by the time his parents come into the house. Jamison looks over at the kitchen door and smiles at the fact they were almost silent, “I'm still awake I wanted to tell you about my day. I'm in the kitchen.” 

“Alright Jamie we will be in, in a moment just got to take these shoes off.” His mother calls back. 

His father’s tone was a bit different. Far more stern, “It's good that we can have a word.” 

“Rodney.” Jamison hears his mother whisper harshly at his father. 

His father’ stones softens but still is stern, “Maureen.” 

“Rodney it's not like we were home tonight. It was a big day for him and we were at work.” 

Both of Jamison's parents walk into the kitchen and smile at him, Jamison isn't blind and can see that his father's smile is a bit forced. He decides to come clean, “I know what I did was wrong in soldering inside the house, but next time I will do it in the garage. I just misplaced my keys and didn't find them.” 

His father digs around in his pocket and puts Jamison's keys on the table, “They were left in the door. Jamison you got to be more careful.” 

“I know dad.” 

His mother sits at the table, “Now that's out of the way. Tell us about your first day of college.” 

“It was an okay day. The college part was great mostly but just going through the rest of it. I woke up just as you two were heading out I think, woke up half an hour before the alarm was supposed to go off. Was too excited for it, couldn't sleep. On the bus got into an argument with Lúcio and then he wanted to hang out with different people as soon as we got to school. So I was alone until class and I had to stand up and apologize to Wilhelm in front of the whole class for what I did yesterday. Well at this point two days ago. Hana said on the ride to college that she didn't want to necessarily hang out tonight so it was lonely pizza night for me. But at the college I walked around the campus and found the trades class, it's so huge, it's twice the size of this place. Then again it has seven classes in it but for a few hundred dollars I could get several trades licenses which would be a way to offset everything in the end. I am already learning all the safety protocols and that stuff it could work and I could help.” 

“Your learning safety. And you still set off the smoke detector?” 

Jamison sighs, “Dad.” 

“He is just joking. I am glad you had fun, but if the detector goes off one more time there will have to be a real punishment. Now go to bed Jamie and sleep we just have the day shift tomorrow so home cooked dinner tomorrow.” 

Jamison was already upstairs and putting on boxers so he could sleep. He goes under the sheets and closes his eyes. He starts to drift off into sleep and imagines what tomorrow's classes will bring, if he was being realistic he was thinking of what to say to Mako tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day.


	15. How Was Your Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, Lucio, and Hana all manage to finally get to talk about their first day. Sombra and Satya also get to talk in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Oh. this is a day early because I might not be here tomorrow sorry.

Lúcio was finally getting online after finishing off his homework and notices that it was ten pm Hana would have been finishing off her stream and would be available to talk for the rest of the night soon. He tunes onto the last bit of the stream and hears her talking about her day and getting advice from multiple college goers on what to do if she was going to apply for different schools. 

Lúcio looks over his friend list and sees Zenyatta had just set his status to busy, and Jamison was offline. Lúcio blows out a sigh before he closes Hana’s stream and opens up his music maker, it would be something to do for the moment. He could work on a new outro to hand to Hana’s editor, she had the same outro music for three months now. 

Halfway through the song Hana messages him then calls a second later, “Hey! How was your day in class?”

“I mean I loved class and was learning about mixing sound. But how was your day?” Lúcio says a bit dejectedly, he was still feeling a bit bad about his argument with Jamison in the morning. 

“Oh man. Class was amazing! I managed to show up on audition day for the class so I got permission to stay until the class is done. I got a smaller part that they can work around my normal classes, but I am going to be in a play!” Hana was excited to explain her day to Lúcio.

“Man, that's amazing. What part do you have and what is the play about Hana?”

“Right. The play is about faking the moon landing in the late nineteen sixties almost seventies. It’s called "Barefoot on the Moon" and the best part is I get to learn how to waterboard someone!”

Lúcio goes wide eyed and focuses on their messenger, “Hana. Hana Hana Hana, you are terrifying you know that right? Normal people are not excited about learning to waterboard from acting class!” 

Hana appears on screen and waves away Lúcio’s fears, “Don't worry we saw the combat teacher use the vocal teacher for an example today it was brutal and amazing. I am going to ask the teacher if we can tape it at the end so I can get funding for it… well everyone can get funding for it but offer rewards for the funding part.”

Lúcio appears on the screen opposite to Hana, “Did you tell them that you are a famous streamer?” 

Hana rests her hand behind her head, “Might have slipped my mind when I was introducing myself. Hey are you okay? You sound down.” 

“I got into the same old argument with Jamison in the morning about the same old same old and he isn't online so I think he’s taking the night off. Just feel bad about it. I wanted to be the bigger adult and apologize.”

Hana smiles reassuringly at Lúcio, “His parents gave him pizza money and they aren't coming home until late, he’s probably working on something. Or he might have been stupid enough to try and ask the guys over to his place.” 

Lúcio cheers up a bit at that information, “Alright whatever you say.” 

A notification pops up for both of them when Lena comes online, _Hey guys can I join I had so much fun in class today._

“I have never played Dungeons and dragons before and it was amazing! Hey has anyone heard from Zen?” 

Lúcio answers, “Tell us about the session but Zen is working on YOOU stuff tonight with his dad.”

Lena nods, “I want to say hi to Mondatta again, but alright. So I got to swear at our teachers.”

“Hold up. I don't know what is worse, you saying you are going to be swearing at teachers. Or Hana saying she is going to be learning waterboarding.” Lúcio says. 

He shakes his head after Lena finishes. He suddenly perks back up, “Hana. Are you guys going to be working with the film students at all for the time or have your play recorded?”

“I think so. Not a hundred percent sure though.” Hana says, she shrugs, “I want to have it recorded and have it as a stream gift. So if anything can you do an audio recording? So then we can film it after.” 

Lúcio agrees, “Yeah I can do an audio recording. Need any songs or a sound guy? Cause I can be there.” 

Lena interrupts, “I am going to it on my life! When is going to be showing?” 

“I will get the dates as soon as I can. Will you guys help me with putting up the posters when we get them?” 

“Always Hana.” Lúcio says. 

\-----------------------------------------

“Sorry it was the session tonight.” Sombra says as soon as Satya picks up the call, “We got a new kid and it stretched out longer than it should have.” 

Satya laughs, “You don't have to apologize for that. You have a life outside of talking to me and it's okay.” 

Sombra smiles, “Yeah but we only really get to talk for a little bit and…” 

Satya smiles as Sombra trails off scratching the back of her neck. She lets her flounder for another moment before breaking the silence, “I might have some good news.” 

Sombra raises her eyebrows waiting to hear more. 

“I might have a ninety nine percent chance that I might be visiting your school for some seminar. I am just trying to find a spot to stay for a week because I don't want to be stuck with the sports team and science presentations. Are you- is this okay I thought you would have said something by now or cut me off.” Satya looks over and sees Sombra with her mouth open and head tilted back looking ecstatic. 

Sombra continues her joyous screech then un-mutes her microphone, “You are actually coming here! I'm going to get to see you in person finally!” 

Satya smiles at that. She watches Sombra go on and starts planning their time together, “So do you have any plans?” 

Sombra smiles and starts coming back to the computer her headphones hanging around her neck, “I am going to drag you all around the city and then we are going to have so much fun. Do you like ice cream? What is your favorite food so I know where to take you for dinner, and then we can go for a movie. And then the parental units will want to play a game and then we can spy on Jesse and his date if he has one.” 

Satya starts answering, “Yes but vanilla is my favorite. I tell my family that my favorite food is beef vindaloo, but I love all different types of pasta. I love comedic movies, and retro movies at that. I haven't played a lot of games so which game would your parents like to play, so I can read the rules. And everything would be set for an amazing weekend.” 

Sombra quickly jogs everything down, “One last question. Do you like swimming? Or do you want to go to the lake?” 

Satya eyes widen, “I don't have that much experience with swimming. So if you do then I would be safe.” 

Sombra blushes, “I am good swimmer. I am good at swimming, just have to remove some gear first. You will enjoy your visit, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day.


	16. Try Talking to Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta goes to his classes and tries to talk to Angela to find out more. She tries to tell him the truth, and suggests what he should do.

Friday last day of the week and fully at the college for all the dual credit students, and everyone was excited from not having spent any of the day at college on Thursday. Zenyatta was glad that he had been able to talk a little bit longer to Genji on the phone, but it was after the initial question was over that the conservation died. Zenyatta had managed to get the name of the person who set them up. 

Angela Ziegler a resident nursing student. Zenyatta was enjoying classes but lunchtime was a small bit of freedom from psychology class. He passes up on lunch and starts walking around. He was determined to find her, looking up her profile on social media. He knows who he was looking for, now just came finding them in the crowded school. Walking the most direct route to the medical classrooms he tries to sees Angela despite sticking out like a sore thumb in the hallway. He realizes this and quickly moves to the edge of the hallway trying to stay out of everybody's way, he made it to the classroom and had no luck. 

He starts walking back thinking that she might have taken a different route when a door slams open hitting him in the face, “I am so sorry! I didn't see you there.” 

Zenyatta shakes out his circuits and looks at Angela who had just hit him with a door, “Don't worry it didn't hurt me. And I might have been sulking at the edge of a hallway, while looking for you.” 

“You were looking for me?” Angela asks dropping her supplies into her saddle purse style backpack to look over Zenyatta, “Well it wasn't the best way to meet. I am sorry for that one.” 

“No we met before, you suggested that I meet with one of your patients. You said that Genji Shimada needs help and you were right. I want to find out as much as I can so that I may help him.” 

Angela realizes that even without the yellow on this little omnic was still made of sunshine, “May we do it over lunch, I have a shortened one I was dealing with my friend John.” 

They both start walking towards the cafeteria Zenyatta tilts his head to the side and peeks back over his shoulder into the classroom not seeing anyone else, “May I ask is John another patient?” 

Angela laughs, “Of a sorts. It is an old tradition but invaluable, we spend one of our second last year working with those who had passed so we can have a hands on method of using our tools. We are all given sets of cadavers and I was given a John Doe to work with. We are also taught that we are to always show our utmost respect for we have no knowledge of who they were before they passed.” 

Zenyatta doesn't ask any more questions until they reach their table, “Despite knowing about health better then most, three energy drinks?” 

“I have respect for my patients, the dead, but not so much my body. Now what do you want to know about Genji?” Angela says holding an accusing fry at him. 

“I want to know about his history-” 

Angela stops Zenyatta with an upraised hand, “I am not going to divulge into his medical records. It will break my oath of patient confidentiality, and I will not have that. I can tell you that his family barely helped pay for it but are fine to let him be here in class.” 

“Which class is he taking? And why doesn't he want to come to classes?” Zenyatta asks nodding to show him conceding to Angelas comment. 

“Animation. And he says he doesn't want-. Okay I am going to be truthful I sent you up to his room a bit out of spite. If you really want to talk to him and figure things out about him. You are going to have to talk to him yourself.” 

“Was it one of his little anger bouts? And I can go if you want.” Zenyatta starts to stand up, stopping when Angela stops him. 

“No it's okay, just had a late night and I'm sorry for not being able to give more information but I am glad that you do want to help him. He needs it, he needs to find his family again. And not family-”

“That is blood, but rather family that is made of a bond.” 

Angela nods, “Both him and his brother have a lot to go through. Genji doesn't like to go out in any motor vehicle if the driver is tired or impaired in any form. Do with that information as you will, but I do have to study for next period. Sorry.” 

Zenyatta nods and leaves the table going back over to Lúcio and everyone else. They were still the outsiders of the group but were still trying to be made to fit in, “Hey Lúcio. I don't think I will be online tonight, got some YOOU stuff I want to work on.” 

“That is perfectly alright? Hey where did you go?” Lúcio says nodding. 

He gives a glance over to where Zenyatta points, “Was talking to someone I met at YOOU. Going to be able to help some people with their advice.”

“That's amazing. What were they telling you? If you don't mind me asking.” 

“Dating advice.” Zenyatta says laughing at Lúcio's perplexed expression. 

\------------------------------------------

/So how was your day?/

Genji stares at the phone and sighs. The text had been there for five minutes there and it was the last conservation he would have been on so it would meant that the kid would get the message that he read it. 

/Productive./

Genji goes out of the application and opens up the calculator to figure out the problem he was having. A notification pops up on screen.

/Didn't see you at school, do you go to the main campus?/ 

Genji rolls his eyes and responds. /Yeah but I get to do a lot of classwork from my dorm/

The omnic was almost on him, /What type of classwork? If you don't mind me asking?/

Genji glares at the message, he decides that it would be best to ignore it. Having got what he needed from his phone he goes back to his homework, his tablet pen clicking uselessly in his hand he glares back at the phone. 

/Animation, got a project due next week so I have to show up for that./

Genji waits on the message, seeing no indication that he was replying he starts working again. He completes a few things and realizes that his phone still didn't have a message. /You were looking for me? Are you going to main campus?/

Zenyatta responds, /Yeah. Afternoons Monday through Wednesday. Not at all on Thursday and full day Friday. I’m hopefully going to be a social worker after everything is all said and done./

Genji reads it and shakes his head, /of course/ He adds a second part of his text, /of course little omnic sunshine would be a social worker. Going to take up therapy next?/

/Possibly, depends if I have extra time for it or if my interests change./ 

Genji looks at the text, /Question then. I want you to be honest with me are you okay with that?/ Genji sees the little bubble that Zenyatta was already typing their response and Genji starts the rest of his question, /Are you trying to be friends with me for a grade?/

The bubble disappears and then a moment later Zenyatta responds, /Heavens no. I meant what I said earlier. I just want to help everyone./ 

Genji nods and then sees another text pop up from Zenyatta, /For fuck sake! I am friends with someone who despises omnics and we are always on opposite ends for our views but we shouldnt treat people different because of who they are./ 

Zenyatta and Genji look wide eyed at the texts and before Zenyatta can respond Genji calls, “Holy shit you can swear. I didn't think you could!” 

“I can swear! I only do it for special occasions.” Zenyatta says sharing in the mirth and laughing. 

“Alright. You were allowed to swear there.” 

“You don't have any control of when I am going to swear.” Zenyatta says, “Just as I don't have any control of when you show up to class.” 

“You know what we will change that. I will see you in your classes when you least expect it.” 

Zenyatta leans back onto his bed, “I will be expecting it for the entirety of Monday afternoon. So good luck.” 

“Uh-huh. See you Monday.” Genji says hanging up the phone a moment before Zenyatta says his goodbyes. Genji shakes his head he was already starting to form his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day.


	17. Tea time for boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time that we follow up on that tea time date for Jesse and Hanzo, but we can see their focus and where it takes them.

Jesse would hate to admit that Sombra was right, that Sombra knew a lot more about teas and he was standing there useless. She had given him a cheat sheet so he could understand a bit more but he had lost it in his backpack yesterday. He would clean it out one of these days or just learn to not throw anything else in it. 

He is standing beside the small restaurant inside the mall fifteen minutes early and was trying to see what the menu was like. Jesse would hate to admit to Hanzo that he was a fan of coffee more than tea, but the tea he tried last time was helping him. When he ordered it again he felt silly for not having anyone with him but damn did it help him. 

That didn’t matter today though, leaning outside with his own headphones in he was looking to see when Hanzo would arrive. Jesse only had to scan twice before he sees Hanzo’s hoodie in the crowd, smiling he waves to catch Hanzo’s attention, “Over here.” 

“Your watch must be broken.” Hanzo says moving closer to Jesse having spotted him waving. 

Jesse furrows his brow and looks down to his empty wrists, “I don't-” 

“You are always arriving so early. Is your clock just set ahead?” Hanzo asks with a hint of sarcasm. 

“I enjoy being early. Is this going to be a reoccurring conservation between us?” Jesse asks as he steps away from the wall towards Hanzo. 

“I don’t think so. Sorry for bringing it-.” Hanzo removes his headphones and wraps them around his fingers before he stuffs them into his pocket.

“What was the point of that?” Jesse asks cutting him off and left with an open slack jaw.

Hanzo was confused at the outburst to say the least and tries to quickly form a response before it draws attention, “The, I’m sorry?” 

Jesse waves his hands and chuckles, “No you started to carefully put away your earphones then you just stuffed them in your pocket like you were never going to use them again.”

Hanzo looks at his pocket and pulls out the headphones in a tangle, and his dispute dies in his mouth his lips smack together before he speaks to Jesse, “Let’s get some tea shall we?” 

Jesse gestures for Hanzo to lead to the line with a small nod. He tries to hide the smirk by walking behind Hanzo, “After you darling.” 

Hanzo looks back over his shoulder to Jesse, “Darling? Do you have some idea that this is what we are? Darlings?” 

“It's a figure of speech. It matches the outfit.” Jesse says while shrugging. 

Hanzo gives a reluctant nod and looks back ahead and mutters under his breath, “Matches the spurs.” 

Jesse leans in close to Hanzo’s ear, “Its so I'm easy to find in a crowd, Hanzo.” 

Jesse smiles and hits his heels together his spurs jingling he was waiting to hear an exasperated sigh but was left waiting. Hanzo doesn't respond apart from a curt nod and he leaves Jesse standing. Jesse shakes his head and starts to move towards Hanzo in the crowd. They go through the line and order their drinks before going to sit in the chairs and tables outside. They sit and enjoy the tea neither of them knowing what to talk about since their last discussion was a bit different. 

Jesse eventually starts off not wanting to have an awkward sit down for their entire meeting, “I don't mean to sound like a nerd but do you play any games?” 

Hanzo takes a sip from his tea and raises his eyebrows to Jesse question but never says anything. Jesse takes that as just that and keeps talking hoping to get something out of him, “Did you know that the principal plays dungeon and dragons. I mean well I play it with them too but it’s a fun fact to know.” 

“That is interesting.” Hanzo admits. He sees Jesse grin now that he spoke, “You are very close with them, Dean Reyes and his husband aren't you?” 

Jesse nods, “Yeah they are kinda like family.” He halfheartedly snaps his fingers placing his tea back on the table, “Did I tell you this already?” 

“No we had twenty minutes before class started and then you wanted a coffee. You left off at loyalty for your story then trailed off.” Hanzo says somberly, he didn't want to be loud on a sensitive topic in such a place. 

Jesse gets the tone, he takes a sip of his tea and nods in agreement with Hanzo, “Right. I don't think I'm ready to talk about that in such a public place right now, we could try and find somewhere more private we got our teas and we can go somewhere together.” 

“I think that would be a good idea the next bus comes in twenty minutes. You could explain to me the intricacies of playing games with the dean.” 

Jesse shrugs, “I have my truck and I am a good driver.” 

Hanzo can feel that he had a skeptical face on and was staring but Jesse must have seen it and adds, “I haven't drank anything with alcohol for a long time. So I'm clean ya don't gotta worry.” 

Hanzo stands up following Jesse’s lead and goes to the car with him, “I do trust you.” 

“Aww shucks darling you are going to make me blush.” Jesse says showing a truck that was built ready for any off-road experience. 

“I think I already had made you blush.” Hanzo says stepping up to the truck and hopping in he looks at the passenger seat and frown, “I feel like a kid stuck in the back seat.” 

“Seats just pushed back. Here I’ll help and pull it in for you.” Jesse didn't think about that before he realized he stuck his hand between Hanzo’s legs and was reaching for the pull bar underneath. Once his hand grabs onto the bar Jesse looks up at Hanzo and realizes where he is, “Uhh darling I can-” 

“Just pull the seat forwards.” Hanzo calmly reassures. Hanzo watches Jesse struggle to keep his composure as he is reaching between his legs, Hanzo smirks to himself and spreads his legs apart a bit so he wouldn't be so flustered. “Am I making you blush Jesse McCree?” 

“Yes you are darlin’ I uh mean Hanzo.” Jesse nods after pulling Hanzo forwards and clutches onto the steering wheel in front of him for dear life. He can feel that he was beet red and just wanted to get away at the moment, but he also wanted to stay. He eventually starts driving away not saying another thing until Hanzo suggests that they go to his dorm room everyone usually avoids his room anyways so it's nice and quiet. 

\------------------------------------------

Hanzo was right his room was nice and quiet most people were out too late classes or out of the campus on a Friday afternoon, “These places look small.” 

Hanzo agrees with a nod, “And the rooms are often shit, unless you personalize them. My room is fine now.” 

Jesse lets out a low whistle when he enters the room. It was a fine room clean and empty mostly no sports posters, or pictures, or anything. He thought it made the room seem big, “You got lots of room to have people over, hell we could host a game night here. Just a younger one.” 

“You are obsessed with the game.”

Jesse scoffs, “Don't diss it until you try it. It is a great escape from reality. But if I tell you everything else will you come to one of these sessions?” 

“We can see.” 

That was all Hanzo said on that topic, he knew Jesse was stalling but he waits until Jesse takes the cue and starts talking. Jesse sees the pause and lets out a sigh before he starts talking, “I told you that things got worse and worse but I was always loyal to my family, the family was a huge endeavor and there were some other kids that loved it really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day. I am so sorry about the delay but this is all I could do but every other day this week expect an update of this comic.


	18. Thank god its friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see what Friday night brings for Jamie.

Mako was sitting in his van driving people to class from a morning pickup run, “Alright what ideas do you have for the kid tonight? I didn't really think of anything apart from seeing if he can do something stupid while drinking and get drunk opinions out of him.” 

Elliot raises his hand in the back seat one of the first people in the route but he had chosen his favorite seat, “I was thinking we could get him to shave off some leg hair with a blowtorch.” 

Finn looks back over his shoulder from the front seat. It was almost an unspoken rule that you don't take the front seat from that man who was their leader, “Dude what the fuck? We don't want the kid to die on his first night with us.” 

Caryk elbows Elliot in the side in a joking matter smiling, “I fucking told you dumbass.” 

Elliot scoffs it off and shouts back up to Mako and Finn, “And the one who called me a dumbass wanted him to stick a knife in an outlet. Literally killing the child who is supposed to join us.” 

A few others groan in the seats and Richard leans away from the comment in the back, “We can't commit murder.” 

Finn, tries to form a coherent response for a few moments on why that is such a horrible idea but gives up and wave his hand while the other hand cradles the growing headache, “Next.” 

Trellis pushes Nathan into the other door in the center seats leaning forwards close to Finn and smiles, “Okay this one is on lethal. We make the kid take a hammer to the nuts. It's not too bad and it's something we can say we all did he is the one who has to hit himself in the nuts so the harder he hits the more he's committed.”

Mako nods before pulling up to a red light, “That isn't actually that bad. We will keep that in mind Trellis.”

Nathan calls out from beside his brother pulling him back to his seat, “Trellis seatbelt first off, and second off it was my idea you stole it.” 

“Then good idea to both of you then.” Mako says as he tries to broker some peace. 

Jordan smiles, “I got one that could be useful for later on. We heat up a pipe with a blowtorch and then we get him to grab onto it obscuring part of his finger scan. Richard they can't track it if there's little to no print.” 

Richard pinches the bridge of his nose, “Yes it could work for the sake of removing his finger scan but we want the kid to join. Not leave us as Finn said earlier.” 

Finn claps his hands together and wears a stupid grin on his face, “Alright my turn to suggest something stupid, “Let's get him to hold onto a rope and skateboard behind Mako’s van! Lets all say something stupid woo! The best thing is drinking or a hammer to the nuts and this is sadly the smarter half of the group.” 

“No.” It was Makos turn to be the voice of reason, “Even if we do it in the dead of night we are going to take the kid out on a garbage can or something.” 

Will was agreeing with Mako, “Sad as it is to say the safest thing was getting a hammer to the nuts.” 

Mako looks over to Finn who nods in agreement, “Well then we have the kid hit himself in the nuts. But we can offer the drinking first to see what he's comfortable with.” 

Elliot laughs shouts and punches the roof of the van, “I want to get drunk tonight!” 

Mako turns on Elliot as they pull into the school's parking lot and shouts back at him, “Stop punching my van you dumbass. This thing in the end is going to be held together with duct tape!” 

\----------------------------------------

Lúcio and Hana were ready for anything Friday morning, they saw that Jamie was smiling uncontrollably for the past few days checking a homemade counter made out of old retro watches. 

Lúcio couldn't handle it anymore, he would beg if he had to but he would ask first to keep some dignity, “Okay so what is the countdown for it has been days and I'm starting to lose it.” 

Jamie smiles and gives a small nod, “You'll just have to wait and see.” 

Hana was different from Lúcio as she shakes her head and stops Jamie with an upraised arm, “You are going to tell us. Or else.” 

Jamie feels the other hand wrap around his middle back and he gives a worried smile to Hana, “Oi you wouldn't do anything would ya?” 

“When I want information I am going to do whatever it takes. Whatever, it, takes.” Hana promises Jamie looking up into his eye. 

Lúcio pats Hana on the arm, “Hey come no Hana be nice. I know you want info but this might be too much.” 

Jamie gulps and he nods in Hana’s closing grip, “I am getting a lesson from a few of the guys to get me completely caught up in the class.” 

Hana changes the death grip to a bone crushing hug and squeal, “That is so awesome. You have to tell us everything when you get back home alright.” 

“Awwww and why couldn't you have told us man?” Lúcio asks as he joins the hug.

Jamie tries to extract himself from the hug but they had his arms pinned to his side so he was stuck, “I might try to process everything so I might not be online until late that night. Or the next morning.” 

Lúcio pats his shoulder, “Yeah man that's okay. But you have to tell us every detail of what is happening and if things get too bad my dad is gonna be home so we can get you if it's too much.” 

Jamie smiles as Lúcio joins in the hug, “Sorry about the fights earlier. I'm lucky to have friends like you.” 

Hana laughs as she tightens the hug almost making Jamie tap out for air, “You are such a sap!” 

“Shut it ya pisser.” 

Lúcio shakes his head, “Please for the love of everything define pisser.” Lúcio raises his finger, “I change my mind please don't. It’s too early for that.” 

Hana smiles as the first bell rings finally releasing him from the hug, “Come on we got to get to the taxi’s so we don't make him miss classes.”

Jamie coughs and rubs his ribs, “And I am staying away from your hugs! They hurt.” 

He starts off running down the hallway with Lúcio, and Hana in tow as they race to the front doors hearing Principle Morrison shout after them as they make it outside, “Stop running inside the school!” 

\----------------------------------------

Class goes by fast and Jamie is so glad that as soon as class ends and Mako places his hand on Jamie's shoulder, “Are you ready for tonight?” 

“I am ready for anything Sha- Mako.” Jamie stops from saying the nickname while everyone else is there. 

Jamie wasn't invited out to lunch because Mako had to make sure there were enough vehicles to have everyone drive around. So Jamie ate lunch with Trellis neither of them being drivers kinda ate in an awkward silence. 

Mako notices the slip of names and lets it slide, “You are going to be coming with me, Finn is coming with us as well and we can go to his place. Yeah cause it’s being held at his place.” 

Almost automatically Jamie’s hand shoots up and he looks at Finn and calls out, “Shotgun!” 

A few of the guys were impressed or bemused faces thinking the kid is dead meat in an act so stupid. Finn wears one of the amused faces but walks in close to Jamie, “Alright kid if you say so. I guess I’ll have to be quicker on calling it.” 

Jamie lets out a small nervous laugh realizing his mistake, “It’s alright. I just find it a bit- you can take the from seat. I can cram myself through the trunk it is fine really it is. I hear that trunks can be comfy- don't know because i had- I can try today to rid in a trunk!”

Finn smacks Jamie on the back and starts leading him to Mako’s van realizing that he was the shorter one when Jamie stood up straight and tall for a half second, “Nonsense kid you are weirdly tall, no way I would make you cram yourself in a trunk I'm just prepping you for tonight. Are you ready?” 

“I thought I was.” Jamie says and then quietly says to himself all the while trying to make himself seem as small as possible, “Don't think that now.” 

Finn slaps his knee and lets out a loud laugh. He goes over to Jamie and puts him in a headlock and ruffles his hair, “I’m just fucking with you kid. Come on lets go have a good night.” 

Mako opens the trunk and calls out to everyone in the parking lot, “Grabbing food first, so change out of your clothes before meeting at Finns place!” 

Jamie goes to the front of the car and sits cautiously in the front seat and he hears Finn make it to his own seat, “What kind of food are you planning to get?” 

Mako looks over to Jamie, “What type of food are you thinking about James?” 

“I'm damn near lethal with a barbecue. Can cook anything perfectly on any type of grill. Sharkboy” Jamie says. 

Finn smiles at Mako and leans back in his seat. This was going to be all too easy he thought he starts to reach behind him when he lets out a curse, “Where the fuck did Trellis put the damn seat belt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day!


	19. Welcome back Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After stunts were pulled Genji is forced to return to class but he does remember a few things that Zenyatta said.

He was staring at the screen an e-mail from his teacher. It was still an hour before class was going to start so he had time but still.

Dear Genji Shimada,

If you are able to be caught out on camera for falling out of the window of your dorm and being fine then you are appearing to be well enough to attend class regularly. I do know you value your privacy and if you wish to bring headphones to class to have things be a bit quieter then do so, but you will be attending class. You will need a noet from the nurses to excuse you from class from now on. A note from one of the students is not going to do anything anymore. I will enjoy seeing you in class later today.

See you soon,   
Geoff Goodman

Genji went to his dresser and grabbed his clothes from the top drawer and bottom drawer for his underclothes. He checks on his bandages and grabs his hoodie that was hanging up on the back of his door. He takes care of sanitary items and then goes to the door ready himself mentally, physically, and at this point in his life metaphysically to face the day. 

Genji takes the stairs down and sees the bus going up to campus. He was going to be alone for his walk up but was fine for that. He was going to have problems when it was going to be lunch animation stretched from ten until three with an hour break at noon. It wasn't enough time to go back and grab something so he would have to be seen by people. 

_Hey Zen it's Friday you in class campus classes today?_

It takes a few minutes for Zenyatta to respond but he does, _Yeah. Are you coming to class today?_

_I have to. Geoff is being an ass and I got caught doing something healthy so I got to go to classes_

_Oh so we can meet for lunch today?_

Genji smiles at his phone, _You just read my MIND I will text to find you okay?_

\----------------------------------------

Zenyatta was in a break between classes Lúcio had different classes so they didn't have their breaks together. Zenyatta was hiding their face and staring at their phone he wasn't ready for it today he was ready for Monday he was so stupid to suggest lunch today. 

He knows he couldn't back out and he would have to treat this professionally, he wanted to help and he would help all he could, “Don't think of this as a date, think of this as a schedule change and then as a session but you don't want to get to personal. Alright keep cool and collected and everything would be all right.” 

Zenyatta realized he was talking to himself and stopped it he was going to be an adult about this and not be a kid. He could do this, he couldn't do this. He could feel himself overheating slightly and tries to get his coolant systems working overtime. 

He would just have to suffer like this for two hours, twenty eight minutes, and thirteen more seconds until lunch. 

\----------------------------------------

_My teacher let us out early do you want me to get you some food? Could save us time to talk./_

Genji looks directly at Geoff and pulls out his phone to answer, _Okay thanks. Ummm I will pay you back for a whatever combo number two is with a seven up please_

_Alright :D_

Zenyatta walks to the counter and does not feel any strange looks about him being an omnic in the food line he heard a comment on his height and his clothes but that's because he looked like a ray of sunshine still. He looked down and realized a baggy yellow top with a hypnotizing pattern on it might not have been the best choice. 

He just manages to pay for the seven up and combo two which was a large mac and cheese with a side salad, Zenyatta would explain later why he panicked and went with bare lettuce and other types of salad dressing. He didn't have to wait long before his phone goes off. 

_Hey I'm here. Meet me in the student lounge at the back._

Zenyatta follows the instructions and goes to the lounge where he sees Genji sitting in the far corner with his hoodie pulled up over his head, “And here is the brooding Shimada.” 

“I think you mean my brother.” 

“You have a brother?” 

Genji dodges the question, “So it's the cardboard pizza or- Ahh he's a good delicacy. Goopy macaroni and cheese right out of a sims game. Thanks again for this I will pay you back later for this right after I find a ATM and take some cash out for you.” 

Zenyatta waves away the comment, “It can wait I always have something extra in case an emergency arrives and someone needs something.” 

He felt kinda weird watching Genji eat but just looks around the lounge and sees the college graduation pictures all on the walls. Genji finishes off eating quickly, “You plan on staring at the wall all day?” 

“Well I wasn't going to stare at you mister cryptid.” Zenyatta talks back. 

Genji nods, “Thanks then. Hey want to see the paths around the campus? Beats being cooped up inside while we can go out.” 

Zenyatta understands that Genji wants to go but he was glad that he was invited this time, “I am down for a walk in the woods.” 

\----------------------------------------

It was a warm but nice day out but Genji was overdressed for the weather Genji found that out soon enough. He was slowly checking around them to see if anyone was in sight but they had taken a very worn out path and he saw that no one was near. Once he was more than three hundred percent sure they were alone Genji pulled his hood off and unzipped his hoodie a bit. 

Zenyatta couldn't admit he wanted to see a bit more of Genji's face considering it was mostly covered in shadows. Genji sees that Zenyatta was trying to pass him and after a few minutes of teasing he lets Zenyatta pass, “Are you going to be pleased that you passed me?” 

“Very so. Wait what's on your shirt.” 

Genji was suddenly stopped and Zenyatta pulled on his sweater pulling it open Genji laughs after he gets over being stunned and reads what's on his shirt, “I can't fix your car but I can watch five season of television in one night.” 

“Yoooooooooo-” Zenyatta starts but it fizzles out when Genji collapses into his arms, “Are you okay?” 

Genji removes his hands from his face and was trying not to laugh but it was futile. He starts laughing and laughing, “I didn't know you could make that sound. You played like a generic frat boy sound, how the hell did you find that?” 

That got Zenyatta chuckling, “You don't know much about me and I don't know much about you. We can always talk.” 

Zenyatta cursed internally when Genji disengages from the weird hood and runs his hand through his bright green hair. He starts to lead him away on the path again, “Yeah I know. Hey what it says on my shirt is true though. I can't fix a car, can't fix most thing on that part I am borderline useless. Staying awake for unhealthy amounts of time is okay for me though.” 

Zenyatta would smirk if he could, “Hey I challenge you.” 

Genji stops and turns around on the spot almost causing Zenyatta to bump into him apologizing, “You think you can fight me?” 

“Heavens no- I didn't mean for you to take it like an invitation to fight. I was going to say as a challenge to make you sleep.” 

Genji's tone lowers, “That might not be any better of a challenge.” 

Zenyatta does not get the innuendo and tries to explain himself further, “You send me a text right before you are about to sleep then I can go into sleep mode.” 

“You are going to die.” 

Zenyatta puts his hand on Genji’s shoulder, “Then so would you!” 

Genji shrugs conceding to the point, “Eh it would make Angela's life easier for grading so all I have to do is text you before I go to sleep right? And you are going to then go into a power down mode?” 

“I will send you a text back so you know I got it but yes that is essentially the plan. Simple enough.” 

Genji starts walking back down the path, “Lets see how long this lasts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day.


	20. How I met...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time that we add more focus to Angela and Fareeha. We were promised to have Angela meet Ana at one point or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me on Fareeha Amari being Canadian Egyptian. (Sorry.)

She had made the trip down to the so called student ghettos to get Angela after her classes were done. She went up to the door and gently knocked not knowing if Angela was ready, Amèlie opened the door, “Hello Fareeha. Angela will be a moment, and I have a few questions.” 

Fareeha purses her lips as she enters and casually sits beside Angela’s roommate, “What questions do you have?” 

“How hard was it to ask Angela out? She told me that you asked her about and I am wondering because…” Fareeha almost didn't catch the last part of Amèlie’s sentence but sees her blush and mutter it, “I want to ask out a girl.” 

She takes a moment before answering thinking how she actually asked Angela out, “Truth be told I kind of panicked, stalked her a bit then blurted it out in the cafeteria when she passed by.”

“Okay I will try to have more tact.” Amèlie says smiling.

Angela walks into the living area and smiles, “Amèlie I said tell me when she gets here.” 

Amèlie turns and shrugs, “C’est la vie.” 

Angela gives her a deadpan look after a second both women break the serious facade, laughing followed with Fareeha joining in the laughter soon after. Angela smiles and goes to Fareeha, “Good luck for dinner tonight and don't have anything too unhealthy.” 

Amèlie calls out to them as the pair head to the door, “I will make no promises!” 

Once they get outside Fareeha pats down her pants pockets and goes wide eyed, “Uh oh. Hey you get to see my fast driving as-” 

Angela was holding her wallet, “You dropped it.” 

“I despise womans pockets.” Fareeha grumbles as she takes back her wallet and gets on the bike throwing her wallet into the front area for safe keeping passing a helmet to Angela before they start to drive.

Fareeha gives another glance to Angela on her bike and“Angela did you get in contact with Gabriel again?” 

Angela moves her head to the side pushing up her helmet slightly, “No. why are you asking?” 

Fareeha laughs and starts to slow her bike down heading into the denser part of city, “Because I can feel you breathing and it is starting to make me anxious.” 

“Well darling it is not everyday that you meet your girlfriends mother. So I do have warrant for my heart rate.” Angela says her last word was barely caught because of the engine roar, “Fareeha.” 

Fareeha pulls her bike ahead of the truck that was beside her going into the city passing by lots of traffic. It was a nice ride after that Fareeha melts Angela safe and laughing, taking all the scenic routes and the road by the lake. She looks back over her shoulder when they start to go into the neighborhood where she lives, “See you can have fun.” 

“Yes but now we are here and no- I am ready now. I can do this I can be strong and meet your mother.” 

Fareeha parks on the side of the road and starts to go inside stopping at the front door to hold it open for Angela and herself as she calls inside, “Amani we are home!” 

“I'm in the kitchen lead your guest around the house.” Ana calls back. 

Angela walks inside and the house is slowly turning into a grandmother's house, there were more and more picture frames appearing on the wall and there was a smell of an amazing home cooked meal and some of those strange sugar tin cookies. Angela is given a show of the bungalow apartment from Fareeha with a large basement underneath. 

“And last but not least we have the kitchen and the wonderful woman you are going to meet my mother.” 

Ana comes over and Angela notices that she is blind in one eye but she smiles anyways and introduces herself, “Hello Ana. You must already know that I'm Angela and it is a pleasure to meet you.” 

Ana hugs both women and looks slightly up at both of them, “Wonderful woman? Pleasure to meet me? What have you heard about me? You must know that I am an Amari and I will be testing you tonight.” 

“Testing us?” Angela asks with a small panic rising in her heart. 

Fareeha laughs as Ana removes her arm from around them and her response to making Angela worry was to pick up her mother, “Alright mother we talked about attempting to scare her and we said.” 

Ana tries to struggle in her daughter's grip, “Only a little.” As she is lifted higher in the air, “None at all.” 

Fareeha puts her on the ground, “Correct answer.” 

Angela watches Ana look back over her shoulder to herself, “You had me going there at the mention of a test.” Angeles voice almost dies in her throats when she sees Ana give an over exaggerated wink. 

“I have made kushari, and tourtière. Fareeha never told me of any food allergies and I just thought it would be nice for these to be combined, or interesting to say the least.” 

Fareeha massages the bridge of her nose, “Mother. Thank you.” 

“Anything for my little-” 

“We promised not to use that name!” Fareeha shouts over her mother as she gets the plates from the cupboard. 

Angela moves closer to Ana, “What was the name?” 

“It is Arabic for my little lamb, الخروف الصغير.” Ana explains, as Fareeha lets out a long groan setting the table, Ana pats her on the shoulder, “It was not the worst one to call you.” 

Angela's raised eyebrows were the only explanation that Ana needed to continue, “When we get to the embarrassing childhood photos I have those names written on the photos. You can ask her to show you those while I go and serve dinner.” 

\----------------------------------------

Dinner went well but Angela had no effect on making Fareeha get those pictures out from wherever she hid them. Ana tells them to head to the living room for a moment while she cleans away the table. 

“So that went well.” Fareeha says blowing out a long sigh. 

Angela nods, “Are you sure- I mean yes it went well but did it go well well. Like good good?” 

Fareeha gives a breathy laugh and pulls Angela in close and kisses her on the forehead, “It was good good. Don't worry.” 

Ana lets out a little cough in the door, “It was good good. Come to the table if you dare.” 

Angela and Fareeha flushes a deep shade of red and both women start to make their way to the kitchen table. Angela furrows her brow when she sees Fareeha stop in the door frame and pound her fist as she calls out to her mother, “Why did you do this? I despise you for making me play this.” 

Angela moves in closer and peers under Fareeha’s arm to see a trivial pursuit game all set on the table. She smiles and easily slips under the arm and moves to the table. Ana sees a new light in Angelas eyes as she goes for the pieces, Ana pretends not to see Angela pat the seat beside her for Fareeha or the not so subtleties of Fareehas reaction when she was given a pat on the butt. 

\----------------------------------------

“You never stood a chance Angela.” Ana says, “I might be the sectary at the school but alas I know as much as the teachers.” 

Angela purses her lips, “Alright how about we go best seven out of thirteen I almost had you on the ropes there.” 

A low groan can be heard at the end of the table, “Angie don't feed her addiction of winning.” 

“Come now Fareeha let the lovely lady try to win back her dignity.” Ana teases resetting the game collecting the pie pieces. 

Fareeha keeps her head buried in her arms on the table, “Mother I have not won a game against you since I was a freshman high school. Just let it go and stop using us to stroke your ego.” 

“Jack, Gabriel, Reinhardt and Torb are smart enough not to play games against me anymore and you won at twister about a year ago.” Ana replies. 

Fareeha's head bolts up from the table, “First off you were counting cards at poker, and second off I won at twister because I have twenty some odd years on you!” 

Ana waves away the comment and dramatically whispers to Angela, “If it wasn't for the sprain I would have beaten her ask Jack.” 

Angela laughs at that, “So do you have a game of pure chance then?” 

Fareeha goes to the games cupboard and opens the doors staring at the amassed collection of games, “How many cards in an uno deck?” 

“One hundred and eight cards.” 

“Noted. Next game.” 

Ana decides to save some time, “I want to let you know that we only have games that require skill no games made of luck here. But I am not without a heart if you wish to team up against me you might be able to tie something. or save that little last bit of your dignity.” she finishes off with a smirk and waits for her daughter to find a suitable game Ana looks back to Angela, "Want to hear more embarrassing stories of Fareeha?"

Angela couldn't help but nod and smile, "I think that would be a great way to pass the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 chapters and this is so close to the beginning wow. There will be a lot more to come but updates will be back to once a week minimum sorry. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading and I hope you have a great end to the civic holiday weekend.


	21. Drink up kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see what happens at the party and what happens after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking warning! Alcohol warning! Please be advised!

“I hate bike drivers.” Finn says as they pull into his driveway. 

Mako nods and lets out a long sigh, “As you have been saying every time we pass a bike that I am not driving.” 

Finn hops out of the front and starts going to the trunk. Jamie was smart enough to not take shotgun again, “That's cause you know how to drive one. There was a shriek, Fareeha or something.” 

Jamie gets out of the trunk carrying all the groceries in their bags, “Wait Mako has a bike?” 

“It's what I use when I am not driving everyone around. It's for personal use only.” Mako explain taking half of the bags from Jamie as Finn goes to open the front door. 

“Jamie if you survive tonight me cassa es you cassa, or however the fuck they say it. And this is a good place to do lot of questionable things we are outside the city limit and in the backwoods.” Finn explains walking inside and starts to point to the barbecue for Jamie, “Lets see those chef skills kid.” 

\----------------------------------------

Everyone was pleasantly surprised and amazed at the cooked food Jamie made and agreed upon for future meetings if he passed they had a cook. Everyone packs up some of the leftovers not letting Finn keep extra food this time so that it would be ready for when they were going to go home or have their breakfast labeled for the next day. Jamie eats his burger and nods at all the smiling faces he didn't fuck there he just hoped that Finn and Mako would keep their traps shut about him singing off an eyebrow to impress them with a propane fireball. 

Mako nudges Finn to do something before everyone got too antsy, “Make it dramatic.” 

“I should have been a theater kid or-? Whatever I got this.” Finn says standing up clapping his hands together to draw everyone's attention, “My fellow tradesmen. Today is something that is happens a few times a year. Or more like once but now we have a new kid so we must be ready to initiate them!” 

A cheer rises from everyone and everyone settles on looking at Jamie who gives an anxious grin and waves. Finn holds the smile himself then continues to stop the weird silence that was growing, “Okay Jamison Fawkes to join the trades crew you have two options and they are challenges yourself to take a hammer to the nuts or we challenge you to go through a small backyard obstacle course after a few drinks.” 

Jamie tries to hide the fact that he was blanching but knows he has to make a decision, “Whats on this obstacle course?” 

Mako, Will and Richard give a look to Finn trying to warn him not to have too much to drink. It didn't matter Finn was already calling for a few tires and some things being set up, “All right string bean you got to have your hand touching the shed then you are going to run this tire course and then climb up to the old tree house then back down and touch the side of the shed. Simple enough, we are going to get a base time then see what happens as you drink with us. We promise to try and make sure you don't throw up.” 

Mako watches Jamie go through the course and then Jared gives him a drink, “Ready to do that again?” 

Jamie looks at the beer in his hand, “Yeah of course.” 

Everyone laughs as Jamies face screws up after he drinks it. Nathan looks closer at him and then calls out what they were doing, “Stop don't keep drinking that. They gave you some shit starting beer, have my cider you can't taste the burn of alcohol and it will taste like weird apple juice.” 

Jamie takes a cautious sip of the cider then nods his appreciation, “Thanks mate.” 

After Jamie runs the course again tripping as he decided to jump off the last few feet of the treehouse, Elliot asks while getting a cider out for him, “Where are you from kid? You got an accent and I’m curious.” 

“Hi curious. I’m from here but family was from Sydney and I kept the accent among other things.” Jamie answers and giggles at the groans from everyone. 

After a few more runs and a few more ciders Jamie was almost unable to stand but was still willing to go through the course. It was only as difficult as to keep him on the ground as it was to talk, “So kid how are things looking?” 

“I can’t feel my lips and things are a bit blurry.” Jamie proudly announces to whoever had asked him the question. 

“I am surprised you got a good tolerance or you are too hammered to understand what is happening to you right now.” Finn says as he pulls up a chair close to where Jamie was sitting in the tires of the course. It takes him a few seconds to move right beside him taking a spot in the tires and nods for a few of them to follow him, “What do you think about our world Jamie.” 

“Its kinda fuzzy roight now, but honestly we are all a bit in the shitter. Hate to say it but my friend Lúcio is still wanting me to be nice to a tin can and I can not do it.” Jamies eyes widen for a moment and evilly grins at Finn, “Tin cannot!” 

A small murmur goes through the group as Jamie laughs only stopping to get air. They liked the first response and Mako moves in closer standing beside Finn, “You don't like omnics then?” Mako could feel a few glares but he was guessing that Jamie wasn't really going to remember this night at this point and could be blunt. 

Jamie goes slack jawed, “Do I like omnics? Are you fucking daft shark man! I hate the tin cans wish that they could be turned into a scrap heap if thats what- bucket.” 

Jamie throws up in one of the tires as people scramble and laugh at him. Mako takes some pity and moves in close picking him up, “You are not making it home tonight. Inside water and you are going to curl around a toilet.” 

Jamie wipes the vomit from the corner of his mouth and tries to help Mako by standing but he stops moving when he feels like he was about to throw up again. Mako shakes his head while he was carrying the kid inside hearing some laughter and people calling him shark man. 

\----------------------------------------

Lúcio, Hana, and even Lena were online waiting to hear from Jamie on how his night had went but we're thinking of calling it a night at two in the morning. Thinking he must have been tired and just went to bed as soon as he came back, “Come on we can do one more game it's a fri- Saturday morning and no one has anything planned before noon do they?” 

Lúcio and Lena agree to one more game with Hana, “I don't think I can stay up much later anyways so nothing that requires skill Hana alright. I think the dean or even Jack at this point would have my head.” 

“That is okay Lena, how about a troll team then?” Hana asks but before Lena responds Lúcio gasps and smiles.

“Our trash man has returned I’ll add Jaime to the call cancel the queue we got gossip to get.” 

They don't hear Jamie’s voice when the call is finally answered, “Hello? Is this Jamison's friends Hana, and Lúcio?” 

Lena gives a nervous laugh and leaves a Hana answers, “Mister Fawkes it is strange to hear from you is Jamie alright?” 

“Maureen I don't think he is with them either.” Rodney calls out to his wife in the kitchen he turns back to the screen, “Have you seen Jamie today at all?” 

Lúcio answers quickly, “He said he was going to hang out with the trades kids for a bit after classes and Hana and I saw him get into the van to go to his campus.” 

Rodneys voice was sounding a bit dangerous but Zenyatta would say that it was stemmed from fear, “Do you know where they went?” 

“No.” Hana and Lúcio say. No one knew where Jamie was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day.


	22. A Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Jesse explaining the last bit of his story.

Jesse was waiting by his bedside before anyone else was awake he was wanting to go out but was waiting for Old John to make his round to the bathroom before everyone starts to use it. He hears the soft steps and then goes for the door cracking it open a bit checking around and tip toeing around to the outside of the building cracking the old gate to make it out of the building but staying in the compound. 

Jesse makes it to the front and looks out past the gas station to the train that was coming in early no one was there, no one was supposed to be on that train as well. This was his chance, he knows he wasn't as quiet coming back into the building and making it to his room. He goes to his personal box and grabs his supplies all ready to go. 

He looks over at Connor and knows that he should wake him up but Jesse couldn't wait any longer and he wanted this to go right. He goes right beside Connor and smiles, “Sorry bud I'll come back later for this.” 

Jesse was heading out the window before anyone noticed anything leaving it cracked open ever so slightly so it didn't make a sound closing. The train was going to do a stop over in the loading dock before it would go out again. Jesse checks over his supplies before he makes it to the building. 

Slinging his bag over his shoulder he eventually ends up at the train stop and checks around for guards seeing none he scoffs, this was going to be too easy he thought. One hand holding his hat the other brushing over his pistol ready for use if need be. He moves in closer to where the train is and goes across one of the catwalks that was above it so he could make the jump easily, he slides his body off the edge of the bottom rail and grabs onto the catwalk letting his body steady itself so the fall wouldn't be wild when he fell. 

He lets go and lands smiling on the top of the train he reaches into his bag and pulls out a mini lock cutter that he would need for later, and later comes all too soon as he finds the emergency exit hatch on the roof. He cuts the lock and goes inside he almost whistles at how easy this was, he takes the empty bag from over his shoulder and starts to fill it with a few of the contraband weapons and drugs that could be auctioned off or sold later in the group. The bag was half filled when Jesse nearly fell over as the train jerked to life and started to move. 

“What the fresh fuck?” Was all Jesse said as he gets back on his feet and quickly shoves everything he can into the the bag before running to the end of the train car. The door was locked but he uses the butt of his weapon to break the glass and get the door open. He almost falls out the back of the train when he opens the door but manages to grab onto the door as it flies open he slips and tries to grab hold of the door but his hand digs into the glass and he almost drops the bag but stubbornly holds onto the door swings back and he just manages to fall back inside. He swears as he gingerly rips off the sleeve of his shirt and wraps it around his arm and sees his fresh tattoos for the deadlock gang clearly showing. 

He carefully pushes open the door and sees that the diner was right below them he looks at the side railing and figures that this would be a better death than what could happen at the end of the train ride. He makes a running jump to the train railing just as it passes holding on for dear life as the train starts to go into the distance. He could make it to his room hopefully before everyone was supposed to wake up. 

\------------------------------------------

He just makes it back before everything goes to hell he shoves all the contraband stuff under his bed and everyone is called out to the diner for an emergency call. Everyone was either standing or sitting in the diner depending on how long or loyal they had been. Kids were always called last and told to fill ground spots but as soon as we entered the room goes silent and everyone looks at Jesse. 

“Boy do you know how much of an idiot you are?” 

Jesse shakes his head and tries to back up to keep some distance but he feels two people grab his shoulders and bring him to the center of the room, “I didn't do nothing!” 

“Like hell you did!” They roar in his face while someone turns on the television for the establishment to show the new with Jesse hanging out the window with a gun, injury, and deadlock tattoo in plain sight, “Like hell you did. Someone go find whatever he go I want to see what his life is worth to him.” 

Two minutes pass and then the bag is returned and counted up after another minute, “Just shy of a quarter million boss.” 

There was a pause in the room before the boss spoke again, “So that is what your worth is? Everyone clear out grab your gear and scram, a few people will stay behind because the police are going to be able to find us now thanks to one kid fucking around trying to make a name for himself instead of listening to everyone.” 

Jesse almost wilts at the glares coming in at him and then it hit him that he was costing some of these people their lives. People file out with a warning that everyone was going to see who was going to be left behind with all the supplies. Jesse was one of the last ones to leave and it was reminded to him that he had ruined their lives for the moment. 

All bags were packed and Jesse returned with the adults he was going to accept punishment. 

\------------------------------------------

“-And then we were all caught, those of us who stayed and only reason that I got anything out of it was my foster parents his sister ran the force and I was given a chance of a lifetime. I know I wasn't easy to deal with when I first came over here but I am trying my best now.” 

Hanzo nods and takes a moment before he answers, “Thank you for telling me all of this.” 

“So you think you can trust me now?” Jesse jokes regaining some mirth and his usual demeanor. 

“You proved that much earlier.” Hanzo tells Jesse.

Jesse looks down and blushes then sees his watch, “Wow it’s getting pretty late and I think I should get going. Hey do you want to come to dungeon and dragons tomorrow? I now know where you live and could pick you up.” 

“That sounds intresting to say the least. Goodnight Jesse…” 

Hanzo wanted to say more but the words were caught in his throat as he sees his phone light up. Jesse can see Hanzo’s brow furrow as he looks back from the edge of the room, “Who’s trying to bother you?” 

“I don't know. I don't have any friends.” 

Jesse scoffs and leans against the door, “And what does that make me.” 

“Jesse McCree.” Hanzo says half distractedly, “Good evening.” 

Jesse took the voice cue for him to go and whispers back, “Good night Hanzo to you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a day early I wont be here tomorrow and yeah. Hope you enjoy reading and I hope you have a nice day.


	23. Some Old Dead Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories all come to an end, which is why you invite your newfound friend to join the next story.

Jesse was waiting by his bedside before anyone else was awake he was wanting to go out but was waiting for Old John to make his round to the bathroom before everyone starts to use it. He hears the soft steps and then goes for the door cracking it open a bit checking around and tip toeing around to the outside of the building cracking the old gate to make it out of the building but staying in the compound. 

Jesse makes it to the front and looks out past the gas station to the train that was coming in early no one was there, no one was supposed to be on that train as well. This was his chance, he knows he wasn't as quiet coming back into the building and making it to his room. He goes to his personal box and grabs his supplies all ready to go. 

He looks over at Connor and knows that he should wake him up but Jesse couldn't wait any longer and he wanted this to go right. He goes right beside Connor and smiles, “Sorry bud I'll come back later for this.” 

Jesse was heading out the window before anyone noticed anything leaving it cracked open ever so slightly so it didn't make a sound closing. The train was going to do a stop over in the loading dock before it would go out again. Jesse checks over his supplies before he makes it to the building. 

Slinging his bag over his shoulder he eventually ends up at the train stop and checks around for guards seeing none he scoffs, this was going to be too easy he thought. One hand holding his hat the other brushing over his pistol ready for use if need be. He moves in closer to where the train is and goes across one of the catwalks that was above it so he could make the jump easily, he slides his body off the edge of the bottom rail and grabs onto the catwalk letting his body steady itself so the fall wouldn't be wild when he fell. 

He lets go and lands smiling on the top of the train he reaches into his bag and pulls out a mini lock cutter that he would need for later, and later comes all too soon as he finds the emergency exit hatch on the roof. He cuts the lock and goes inside he almost whistles at how easy this was, he takes the empty bag from over his shoulder and starts to fill it with a few of the contraband weapons and drugs that could be auctioned off or sold later in the group. The bag was half filled when Jesse nearly fell over as the train jerked to life and started to move. 

“What the fresh fuck?” Was all Jesse said as he gets back on his feet and quickly shoves everything he can into the the bag before running to the end of the train car. The door was locked but he uses the butt of his weapon to break the glass and get the door open. He almost falls out the back of the train when he opens the door but manages to grab onto the door as it flies open he slips and tries to grab hold of the door but his hand digs into the glass and he almost drops the bag but stubbornly holds on the door swings back and he just manages to fall back inside. He swears as he gingerly rips off the sleeve of his shirt and wraps it around his arm and sees his fresh tattoos for the deadlock gang clearly showing. 

He carefully pushes open the door and sees that the diner was right below them he looks at the side railing and figures that this would be a better death than what could happen at the end of the train ride. He makes a running jump to the train railing just as it passes holding on for dear life as the train starts to go into the distance. He could make it to his room hopefully before everyone was supposed to wake up. 

\------------------------------------------

He just makes it back before everything goes to hell he shoves all the contraband stuff under his bed and everyone is called out to the diner for an emergency call. Everyone was either standing or sitting in the diner depending on how long or loyal they had been. Kids were always called last and told to fill ground spots but as soon as we entered the room goes silent and everyone looks at Jesse. 

“Boy do you know how much of an idiot you are?” 

Jesse shakes his head and tries to back up to keep some distance but he feels two people grab his shoulders and bring him to the center of the room, “I didn't do nothing!” 

“Like hell you did!” They roar in his face while someone turns on the television for the establishment to show the new with Jesse hanging out the window with a gun, injury, and dreadlock tattoo in plain sight, “Like hell you did. Someone go find whatever he go I want to see what his life is worth to him.” 

Two minutes pass and then the bag is returned and counted up after another minute, “Just shy of a quarter million boss.” 

There was a pause in the room before the boss spoke again, “So that is what your worth is? Everyone clear out grab your gear and scram a few people will stay behind because the police are going to be able to find us now thanks to one kid fucking around trying to make a name for himself instead of listening to everyone.” 

Jesse almost wilts at the glares coming in at him and then it hit him that he was costing some of these people their lives. People file out with a warning that everyone was going to see who was going to be left behind with all the supplies. Jesse was one of the last ones to leave and it was reminded to him that he had ruined their lives for the moment. 

All bags were packed and Jesse returned with the adults he was going to accept punishment. 

\------------------------------------------

“-And then we were all caught, those of us who stayed and only reason that I got anything out of it was my foster parents his sister ran the force and I was given a chance of a lifetime. I know I wasn't easy to deal with when I first came over here but I am trying my best now.” 

Hanzo nods and takes a moment before he answers, “Thank you for telling me all of this.” 

“So you think you can trust me now?” Jesse jokes regaining some mirth and his usual demeanor. 

“You proved that much earlier.” Hanzo tells Jesse.

Jesse looks down and blushes then sees his watch, “Wow it’s getting pretty late and I think I should get going. Hey do you want to come to dungeon and dragons tomorrow? I now know where you live and could pick you up.” 

“That sounds intresting to say the least. Goodnight Jesse…” 

Hanzo wanted to say more but the words were caught in his throat as he sees his phone light up. Jesse can see Hanzo’s brow furrow as he looks back from the edge of the room, “Who’s trying to bother you?” 

“I don't know. I don't have any friends.” 

Jesse scoffs and leans against the door, “And what does that make me.” 

“Jesse McCree.” Hanzo says half distractedly, “Good evening.” 

Jesse took the voice cue for him to go and whispers back, “Good night Hanzo to you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day!


	24. Girls day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Amèlie go out for their day at the beach after finishing their promise to drop Sombra off who just has zero paitence

Lena smiles at Sombra and lets her have the front seat in Amèlies car, “I got no idea where we are going.” 

Sombra nods, “Thanks Lena. Nice to see that someone can be nice for once.” 

The air was tense in the car for a few mins but once on the main road Sombra got a text and checks it smiling and blushing. Lena was about to point it out but an finger pressed to Amèlie’s lips stops her and she realizes that it would be best to stay quiet. 

Lena finally does speak up, “So what are you planning to do with whoever is coming?” 

“I have the entire week planned out and her bus leaves back to her home at like two in the morning next saturday so I can still show up to the next session even if I’m half dead.” Sombra says. 

“Aww you don't have to do that.” 

Sombra looks at Lena and almost giggles, “Oh I do. If I don't then Gabriel might kick me out of school or worse call me a hooligan to Paul and Sharon. That would be a death sentence.” 

“You call your parents by their first names?” Lena asks and she can hear Amèlie suck in her breath before Sombra tsks away the comment.

“Eh it's okay Amèlie. Lena I am their foster kid. Not in the system but I do stay with them along with Jesse… and hey! We are almost at the bus station. You can drop me off at the side of the road and continue on if you want Amèlie.” Sombra says removing her seatbelt and waiting for the car to slow down.

“Just wait a second for me to get my blinker on and actually pull over this time. You are super early anyways you can wait the second!” Amèlie says bitterly from the front seat. 

The car had almost stopped when Sombra hopped out smiling and waving behind as the car starts to go off again. It was a small walk down the path to the station but not worth it in the least. She realized that as soon as she saw the sleepy eyed conductor staring at the clock. There was still two hours until her friend was supposed to arrive. The conductor got a laugh out of Sombra throwing her head back and groaning but that was the extent of it. 

\------------------------------------------

“So Amèlie what are we actually going to do today?” Lena asks shrugging, “Since you know the whole dungeon and dragons plan flew out the window.” 

Amèlie smiles, “Have you been to the lake yet? Always a nice spot to go and get some iconic selfies.” 

Lena smiles at that, “I think that would be cool so is it just a lake or is it just something else?” 

“There are more things to do at the lakefront other than take a picture by the lake.” Amèlie explains, “Small rides, few spots for lunch, nice path, gentle shores, close to nature paths, and it's got an old boat museum.” 

Lena asks every question under the sun about the lake until Amèlie breaks, “We are here why don't you find out for yourself.”

Lena was out of the car in an instant, “Wait! I don't have a towel or swimsuit. I can’t go in the water.” 

“You can choose to do whatever you want.” Amèlie says locking her car checking that her windows were cracked so the car wouldn't boil them later but when she looked back Lena was already running off towards the carousel, “Oh my- wait for me!” 

Lena was already pulling out her wallet and buying tickets for the rides and pointing to the rental screen. Amèlie makes it up to her and hears her asking about waiting for the next rental to come in, “And the last four digits of my phone number is, six five eleven.” 

“What are you getting us into?” Amèlie asks and sees a shrug from the cashier but then both lock eyes, “Oh, hey.” 

“Hello Amèlie. So how are you doing?” 

Amèlie was about to respond awkwardly but Lena pulls her away, “Surprise I got us some tickets… hey are you okay?” 

They start walking to the carousel and Amèlie gives a shrug, “Uh that was Gerrard and that was also my ex boyfriend.” 

“If he is bothering you I will fricken deck him.” Lena says cutting off Amèlie. 

That got her to laugh as they wait in line for the carousel. It was almost melts her smile up until she saw that Gerrard was walking towards the carousel line, “I think I might have to take you up on that offer.” 

Lena enters a mock fighting stance, “I will fight for your safety against any ex-boyfriends.” 

Amèlie winces when she sees Gerrard look their way, “Only got the one but lets have a good time.” She finishes off the statement by wrapping her arm around Lena and taking a picture, “Thanks for this.” 

\------------------------------------------

“Thank you for this.” Sombra mutters to the electrical panel besides the women's washroom, she had pulled out a tablet and was hacking into the train system, “And where are you now?” 

Symmetry smiles at the phone, “About thirty minutes out with my class surrounding me in the booth behind.” 

“I'm going to cut that time down drastically.” 

“Sombra? Sombra what do you mean- don't do anything that would endanger us!” Symmetry says looking at the disconnected screen on her phone. She drums her fingers on the screen twice before she puts the phone away and shakes her head, “Please just don't get caught.” 

A voice rings overhead with the speakers, “We will be having a slight delay ladies and gentlemen. We apologize and thank you for your patience.” 

\------------------------------------------

The train arrives in the station a full hour late. Sombra was officially kicked out of the station by the guard that was there but still wanting to welcome symmetra to the city she was sitting atop the station itself watching everything come in. 

“What did I say?” Symmetra half asks half taunts.

“You said nothing that will put you in danger. Changing the speed limitation of your transportation and trying to take control was not going to put you in danger as long as that Dave ignored me.” Sombra retaliates. 

She jumps off the roof and moves in close smiling, “It’s good to see you in person.” 

“It is good to see you too.” Symmetra says as she initiates a hug, “Before we do anything may I leave my possessions at your home?” 

“And I guess you can meet Sharon and Paul too.” Sombra says taking out everything to catch the normal city bus back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day!


	25. Jamie makes it home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning hangovers are not fun for anyone. If its your first time its worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALCOHOL MENTION!! ALCOHOL MENTION!!

Mako just managed to make sure that Jamie was in a good spot to sleep where he wouldn't regret it in the morning, after spending an hour with the kid making sure they only threw up in the toilet and hearing some wonderful stories about Finn’s brother. 

“I think we overdid it.” Richard says looking at Junkrats phone which Jared was removing and draining that battery for. 

Mako shrugs and then glares at Finn as he speaks, “We got some good laugh out of him.” 

“Finn. This is serious.” Will says moving to stand beside Richard, “He is underage and the phone was going off non-stop.”

“Bahh.” Finn says but then conceding, “I do understand but he came here, he pulled his share, if he wanted to go home we were never going to stop him. We had two people with licenses and who were sober. Fuck it. I’m going to bed you all know your spots and pass out there. He is staying, my word is final.” 

Mako picks up Jamie and moves him over a bit having thought it was a temporary placement in his spot he goes to pass out. He is awake for more than a few minutes trying his best to figure out a placement that won't sacrifice the kids comfort eventually laying flat on his back and letting the twig use him as a pillow. 

\------------------------------------------

Mako was the first one to wake up only because Jamie refused to. The light poured in on them, Jamie tried to wave it away realizing that he must have kicked away the sheets he rolls over and tries to sleep a bit more on Mako’s thigh his hand coming to rest on something more private. 

Mako felt Jamie move and wasn't going to say anything until he felt the hand rest on his junk he sees the kids not ready to wake up but is going to move the hand. Now was not the time to get handsy or let the kid think that, he moves the hand and Jamie whines, “Few more mi-” 

“Time to get up.” Mako says standing up stretching out a few kinks from sleeping and picking up the kid, “We got to get you home.” 

Jamie stands wiping away the sleep from his eyes and attempts to open his eyes. Attempts being the key word, he shuts his eyes against the dark and manages to mumble out, “What happened?” 

“You had a bit more than what you- you got to brush your teeth before I take you home.” Mako says guiding Jamie through the house, “Borrow my toothbrush because Finn is picky about his.” 

Jamie groggily goes to the bathroom and almost sits on Nathan’s arm that was lolling out over the tub wrapped in two abandoned towels, “After teeth then I go home right? Or-” 

Mako was already brushing his teeth while Jamie trailed off he spits out the last of his toothpaste rinsing the brush, “If you are hungry we can get you something. But you are heading to your house.” 

Jamie deflates a bit but gets the toothpaste ready, he notices the smell of the toothpaste and glances into the supply bag Mako had. He made a mental note of what Mako was using for later, “Alright.” 

\------------------------------------------

They made a quick stop for getting food but Jamie was waking up still, “So why did I brush the teeth before getting food? I am just going to have to brush them when I get home again.” 

“You don't want to have alcohol on your breath for making it home.” Mako explains.

Jamie blanches, “Do I have to go home? My mum is going to be the one to kill me this time.” 

“You got to face up to consequences.” Mako replied showing no room for having his mind changed, “Do you mean what you said last night?” 

“What did I say last night?” Jamie asks almost in a panic, his mind reels from the thousand and one things he could have said to embarrass himself, “Mako I don't really remember last night so you got to be a bit more specific.”

Mako nods he hoped that wasn't the case and would spare the kid some things for embarrassing stories later, “What you said about omnics. You said that you didn't like them at all. You weren't saying that because someone else did, I want the truth.” 

“I only tell the truth to you guys, I hate them. Did I say anything else stupid or?” 

“No.” 

They eventually arrive at Jamie’s place and Mako stays in the van long enough to see the door open and he can hear the panic in Jamie’s moms voice, “Where have you been? We have been trying to contact you to no luck did you ignore your phone. Your father had to stop me from calling to police twice. He said it was to early to start an investigation.” 

Mako makes his way to the door and gives out a small wave, “Hi, uh sorry about not returning him last night. A few of us wanted to welcome him to the class and we forgot his age and had some drinks before we realized that he didn't have a way home. Sorry but I’m sure the kid had some fun listening to a bunch of drinking tradesmen as the sober one. Name’s Mako by the way.” 

“Maureen and I hope you have a good day.” She says pulling Jamie inside, “Jamison is home!” 

Jamie winces at his name and looks back to Mako before he walks inside hanging his head in shame. Mako tried damage control and hoped it worked out because they needed the kid to be able to go out with them again. It was all that he could do, he checks his phone to see a breakfast request forming and people asking for rides home he had to go and do his part of the group, and he would have a word with a more sobered Finn.

\------------------------------------------

Jamie was forced to sit at the kitchen table and crosses his arms over his chest looking at his father who was walking into the room, “You better have a good explanation for this.” 

“I went out. Didn't think it would have been till the morning.” Jamie starts he continues before anyone loses their temper, “The guys asked me to hang out and since you two always say that you want me out of the house I did go out. But look what happened, not-”

“Did you drink?” Rodney asks. His tone knowing the answer but he wanted to see what would happen. 

Jamie can see the trap and knows admitting would get him grounded and lying he had a chance. He decides to take the chance, “No. Mako told mom that I had been the sober one without a phone cause my battery died.” 

Maureen gets the kitchen lights and Jamie winces at the lights and he just wanted to back to sleep, “What the fuc- fudge?” 

Rodney takes Jamie by the arm and drags him to the spare room, “You said that Mako tried to cover for you seems smart so I won't bother with a breath test but sleep this off while your mother and I discuss punishments.” 

“Can I sleep in my own room at least?” 

“That is going to be a punishment. I know you love your room so you get the guest room with nothing in it. You are grounded Jamison, for this and the things you have been sliding by on. You don't try to push me, now you get to see this side.” Rodney finishes by closing the door. 

Jamie grabs some spare linens from the closet and closes the blinds to the room, “Yeah fuck you too.” He says before haphazardly wrapping himself in the sheets and trying to get more sleep and trying to force his returning nausea to go away. He was going to pay for that but it didn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day!


	26. Power Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha wants to show Angela something after having spent time with her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! NSFW!

“I want to show you something.” Fareeha says after Angela has gotten to her place. 

Angela blushes at the tone Fareeha was using and smiles coyly, “What is it?” 

“Well first we have to be somewhere private.” Fareeha says leading Angela to her bedroom through the small apartment, “Then I can give you a second to guess what I want to show you.” 

Angela was blushing at the room all set up for a romantic night, the curtains were drawn and the lights were dimmed. She could see that candles were set about the room in strange jars but that was the company that made them, “You want to show me… a nice time?” 

Fareeha was right behind her whispering in her ear, “To say the least. Yes.” Angela can feel Fareeha press in close to her and almost follows as she takes a half step back, “But to show you a good time we might have to remove a few things first.” 

“Fine with me.” Angela was already reaching for the bottom of her shirt when she feels Fareeha grab her hands and spin her around and hugs her pinning Angelas arms to her side. 

“Let me try something.” Fareeha says then gently rubbing her hands up Angelas back she clasps two finger along the back strap of Angelas bra and pinches them together un-doing it. Angela can feel Fareeha’s breathy laugh but then she hears her whisper as well, “Power move.” 

Angela bursts out laughing stumbling forwards and tries to sit on the edge of Fareehas bed, she misses falling to the ground still laughing holding onto her side, “What did you just say?” 

“We were having a moment Angie?” Fareeha pouts crossing her arms looking at the woman laughing. 

Angela points at her, “Well I am sorry that when you do something you whisper power move into my ear.” 

“I thought-. You know what you don't get to know anymore.” Fareeha says turning around tilting her head away from Angela.

“I have ways of making you talk miss power move.” Angela says quietly standing up, “I can make you do a lot of things.” 

Fareeha turns around to suddenly be attacked by Angela tickling her relentlessly, “What are you-! Stop it!” 

“You have to remove your shirt first.” Angela says giggling herself seeing Fareeha writhe beneath her desperately trying to take off her shirt. As soon as she does she gives Fareeha a second to catch her breath before pinning her down keeping her arms at her side, “I think you still got something on.” 

“Angela. Angela!” Fareeha manages to turn around and just flings her bra off not even undoing it. She can feel Angela relent allowing her to catch her own breath and she sees the woman she loves straddling above her and leans up for a kiss. 

The kiss that Angela returned was a playful back and forth, testing limits, language, a quick shove of tongues, the barest hint of teeth. Fareehas lower lip pulled into Angelas mouth until it stung, Angelas tongue a quick pulse as she sucked in. There were all the tastes that were Angela here, they all floated around Fareeha as her mouth sank into the spaces that Angela allowed her. 

Fareeha’s tongue shoved deeper into Angela’s mouth. It came back bitter and malevolent, dragging out a moan. She sucked Angela’s bottom lip into her mouth, just on the painful side of firm, and Angela took the opportunity and explored. Took inventory. Took possession.

Fareeha shuddered and Angela was there, clever mouth beckoning her on, tongue flicking over her own, tracing hungry over the edge of her mouth, wet and warm. Filled with something they both wanted. 

Fareeha bit back and Angela hissed into the sting, shoved a skinny thigh between Fareeha’s legs and Fareeha arched into her sheets with every single exquisitely trained muscle begging for action, for hard work, for sweat, for hours of fucking and the rushing cliff of orgasm pushing agonizingly closer until she was off it and into the static beyond.

If Angela was a flame between her legs then Fareeha was the moth, dazzled with adrenaline, endorphins, no sleep, butterfly bandages on her toned leg after a fully justified work day singing through her pulsing red blood.

Angela pushed her into the mattress and with one skilled hand thrust in, the sensation overwhelming, lips a gentle contradiction at her neck as long fingers throbbed suddenly inside her.

Fareeha gasped.

Angela pulled out, pushed up on one elbow, a devious smirk on her flushed face.

“Impatient,” She murmured, teasing, delighted. Fareeha canted her hips and rolled once, sharp, a little hysterical, against the smooth surface of Angela’s thigh. Angela smirked and let her grind.

Fareeha locked heated eyes with her and they were suddenly at war, both flushed and urgent and absolutely willing to fight, scratching nails and too-tight grips.

Then Angela slapped her. Cheek warm and stinging, growling, Fareeha reflexively rolled them until she had the medical student pinned beneath her.

Angela put her arms around Fareeha’s suddenly tense shoulders, and wriggled. Pert, aggressive little nipples. The barest hint of rib. Ticklish pubic hair and soft skin. Fareeha closed her eyes. Shuddered. The way Angela’s body felt against her own was almost enough to push her over, but that wasn’t what she wanted. Not yet, at least.

“Tell me what you need,” Angela demanded. Her voice was steady, controlled, but Fareeha could hear the storm beneath, the screaming bottomless desire. Angela’s hand was cool against the skin she had just slapped, and Fareeha sort of wanted her to do it again.

“I want to make you happy,” Angela said.

So Fareeha rolled them again and let herself fall open, her strong callused hands encouraging against the smoothness of Angela’s ass.

She brought Angela’s left hand towards her mouth, sucked with agonizing slowness over each finger, bit gently on her knuckles, bit harder against the purple veins of her wrist, traced with her lips the over the shape of the wrist. Angela watched, her blue eyes entranced, her breath halting completely every time Fareeha touched her and Fareeha wondered what it felt like. If it felt like anything at all.

Suddenly hot with jealousy, Fareeha moved the kissed hand to her own breast and arched back.

“Fuck me,” She commanded. Angela laughed a harsh animal sound and complied like the order was the only thing she had ever wanted. The push of Angela’s hand against her chest, the pulsing frantic fighting of all her other muscles, against vulnerability, racing it, skittish and hypnotized, Fareeha fixed on slick fingers thrusting into her, the way Angela’s elbows and knees forced her legs farther apart, the way she bucked and carried Angela up with her as those fingers crooked inside her to push screaming pleasure into her body.

Something unnatural whispered through the room and Fareeha found herself pressed into the mattress as Angela pushed herself up and took a nipple into her mouth and sucked, hard, then bit.

Fareeha fought it, bucked up, her muscles desperate with the effort to no avail. Angela’s mouth covered the curve of her breast with teeth marks. Fareeha gasped, greedy, flexing and fighting and hungry for more. Whatever arcane power Angela had summoned held her there, still, struggling. Fareeha felt raw. Angela’s mouth bit and sucked at her sternum, fingers still thrusting in and out of Fareeha, wet and urgent, an overwhelming counterpoint to the distracting pain of sharp teeth on her chest. Fareeha could scream. Angela pulled her fingers free and Fareeha trembled.

Angela’s smile was predatory and Fareeha found herself shaking as Angela pushed her legs farther apart, then brought her mouth down to velvet agony against her clit.

“Fuck, Angela,” Fareeha panted, hands coming instinctively to curve against Angela’s skull, fingers catching in her short black locks.

Angela’s tongue was insistent on the flushed arch of her clit, and Fareeha’s hips twitched with every lick Angela offered.

A short hot stripe up Fareeha’s perineum was a crack of dry wind, the tell of a storm, a torrent. Then Angela’s teeth rasped the barest of threats against the plump flesh of Fareeha’s clit and suddenly Fareeha was over the edge, muscles shouting, pleasure gathering like slow electricity through her veins, dimly aware of the way Angela wrapped her arms around her thighs and pushed the hot length of her tongue through the wave of Fareeha’s orgasm to draw another out of her agonized and sensitive flesh. Fareeha sobbed, came again like the sharp flash of lightning immediately after overwhelming thunder, and then fell silent and still.

Angela slunk up her body, once again a warm slender human instead of a goddess. Fareeha wrapped her arms around her and shuddered, mouth attempting through trembly kisses along Angela’s neck to communicate just how amazing it all had felt.

“So did you win?” Fareeha finally asked with a rough voice, echoing their earlier conversation.

“You still owe me a second date,” Angela said and soon the two of them were giggling, naked, exhausted in Fareeha’s bed, ignoring the rest of the world around. Smelling sex and feeling nothing beyond the pleasant throb of her own blood in her veins, Fareeha fell asleep with Angela curled against her. This, right now, was what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day. I want to apologize now, for updates will not be as frequent. Sorry.   
> Please leave a comment this is my first time writing F/F scene and I am so worried that it is bad.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason that Hanzo missed the game, he still had duties to attend to in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I am loosing steam for this and I hate to say it u  
> but if you want more please leave a comment. We are still about one third of the way through the story for all the characters.

Hazo looked back up and saw that Jesse had gone but the messages on his phone hadn’t he was being called back. It said it was only to discuss matters but this was never good. Another message popped up the car would be there for him in less than an hour. He wanted to contact Jesse again to apologize for the rather unpleasant exit but it would have to wait. It would take a bit of time as well to explain his own past. 

The car arrives as it said it would and he is greeted by two men trying to open the door, Hanzo waves them away not wanting to deal with that just yet. He knew he would goby proper procedure when he arrived home but here away from the family he had some freedom. 

He follows procedure checking over his outfit to make sure he looked acceptable for his parents and confidently strides through the estate as he had done so many times before. Fake the confidence if you couldn't make it. He walks inside the main hall and spots three figures amongst the body guards. 

His mother, his father, and his brother. The heads of the Shimada clan was all in attendance, “Greetings.” 

“It's good for you to finally join us.” His mother says not even glancing at his direction, “We have received some news from your school about both of your grades. Notes from your teachers and the like.” 

Hanzo takes his place beside Genji, he knew that his grades could have been better but there was a difference between him and Genji and he didn't appreciate being thrown in with their lot. Genji nods and gives his apology, “I had meeting with the medical students for their grades.” 

“You should be worrying about your own grades more than the grades of those medical students Ge-” 

Genji cuts his mother off, “No. I have to visit them because of my health, I do like living even if it isn't the general consensus here.” 

Hanzo bit his lip at Genji’s sarcasm. Those were the qualities that his family hated the most, despite the sarcasm, the lackluster attendance to his training he still was loved by most of the people who met him. It was infuriating. 

Their father pulls up the holo screen and looks at Genji, “But you are doing fine enough to be pulling stunts again?” 

A video appears on the holo screen of Genji falling from his dorm into a set of bushes below giving a thumbs up afterwards. His mother flowers at the younger boy, “Yes we know you care about your health. So we will be setting someone to look after the pair of you. Making sure you get enough rest, practice your studies, and live healthy lives.” 

Hanzo looked up and his own jaw went slack, “For both of us?” 

“Yes. For both of you, Hanzo we know you can do better and we know you can't lead the clan and play babysitter to Genji. You do need to be looked after as well.” His father states. His tone showing that there should be no one disputing him. 

“Give is one last chance.” Genji says, “If you look at my online record for classes and attendance I haven't missed anything this week. One month and if you see our grades stagnate or drop anything then I won't dispute it but I have something good starting and don't want to have my style cramped.” 

Their mother releases a sigh, “You would probably end up killing him again wouldn't you?” 

Hanzo had felt like had enough of being thrown into the same lot as Genji. If they so loved and listened to his idea if they wanted to have him learn from Genji then he would take the things that Genji did to annoy them and do that himself. 

They were dismissed and told to go to the front of the estate, only to spot one car, “I will be driving the both of you back tonight.” 

Hanzo’s lips thinned to a line and he could hear Genji mutter under his breath, “Great.” 

They enter the car and Genji goes to the back seat behind the driver's seat buckling up his seat belt quickly, Hanzo was gently guided to the back seat as well. He does his own seatbelt up the the driver allowed the engine to start, “We shouldn't have any problems on the way to your dormitories. Sit back and relax we have some of your old favorites for a drink along with snacks.” 

Genji declines the offered retirements and pulls out his phone and headphones listening to music and texting. Hanzo coughs and then takes out his own phone reluctantly. A few moments pass and Genji removes one headphone and looks at Hanzo, “If you are wanting to have small talk don't.” 

“I wasn't planning on talking to you. When you are ready to talk to me I will be there.” Hanzo starts to monologue, “I never did mean for that to happen and you also had your hand in it. There-”

He sees that Genji had put his headphone back in. He swallows his pride and is going to stick to what he just planned he goes for the drinks that were offered. It was some time until they would reach the dormitories but it didn't really matter to Hanzo at this point he wouldn't remember much. At their destination Hanzo nods to the driver and takes the rest of the bottle he was working on. Correction he wasn't planning on remembering. 

\------------------------------------------

Hanzo down more of the drink and decides to go out, party. Live a little. He fell asleep outside of one of the other dorms and his phone told him it was well in the afternoon and that he had missed several calls and many more messages from Jesse. 

Hanzo rubs some sleep from his eyes and starts to type a message back to Jesse but before he hit send his phone dies. His eyes roll and he curses the light and wonders what is making him sore but checks his pockets to go back to his own room. 

It was after he scarfed down some food his phone charged enough to turn back on he glances at it and starts to reply to some of the things Jesse had said to him. He calls and on the second ring Jesse answers, “I can explain where I was now. I am sorry for missing the game.”

“You best have a good explanation.” Jesse spits out. 

“If you come over I can explain fully.” Hanzo calls out to his phone which he put on the bed, “Whatever time works best for you Jesse McCree.” 

He hears Jesse hang up and goes through his closet, he had a few things that he had, memories with Genji. It could lead to something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you want more please leave a comment.


	28. So Where is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie was missing from class, still suffering his actions with Mako and the other boys still.

Lúcio was sitting in class and yawned Wilhelm was going off on history again and he wasn't in trouble but he was bored and knew he had to sit in on this for the whole class. At least that is what he would have to do if he didn't have friends in the class, he reaches out his hand and pokes Hana sitting in the aisle beside him, Zenyatta notices and skilfully leans in his chair so he can see what the pair are saying. Lúcio and Hana both start mouthing words to each other not wanting to hear his old comment.

“I lost an eye, not an ear I can hear you talking.” 

Hana instinctively reached out her hand to get Jamie’s attention but when she hit air and looked over, class was boring because they didn't have the funny commentary from Jamie. He was still out with an in class detention brought on by his parents.

“Man did he make classes go by faster or what?” Lúcio mouths. 

Hana shrugs and nods, “He did make it interesting but some people would get caught.” 

Hana laughs at the pout on Lúcio’s face and then feels a tap on her shoulder, she looks back and sees Zenyatta signing for her she is still learning and he sticks mostly to letters but the message gets across, _I even miss him._

They nod and continue through class. 

Jamie came back the next day but it wasn't the same, he was focusing on his journal and notes more than what the teachers were talking about. Lúcio, Hana, Lena, and Zen all try to get him to pay attention to the teachers but he just waves them off and was like this for all his classes.

“All right you are giving me the notebook.” Hana says in the taxi trip to the college, “What's up?” 

“What do you mean?” Jamie asks only answering her when she tapped him on the shoulder. He processed what she said and closes the notebook shut and grips it close to his chest, “You are not looking in here.” 

“Are you making that into a diary?” Hana asks leaning in closer, “Writing for the greatness that is Mako the shark boy?” 

Jamie blushes and shoves the notebook in his backpack for safe keeping, “Something like that.” 

Hana throws herself back into her chair and squeals, “Oh you are so adorable but you got to remember not to ignore your friends okay. And tell us what's in the journal- or diary. Winkey face!” 

“Hana.” Jamie says with a groan he runs his hands down his face and felt it was burning, “Let me be.” 

\------------------------------------------

“And he didn't say anything on the cab ride back?” Lúcio asks Hana hears his voice echo around the room, “You aren't hearing too funny right?” 

“No we hear you just fine.” Zenyatta says his voice box lagging. 

Hana shakes her head, “Ditto and Zen you alright? You don't sound so good.” 

“I think I'm going to try and charge up early.” Zenyatta says before he logs off. 

Hana types in their goodbyes and talks to Lúcio, “But he didn't say anything on the way back he wasn't there. He got a ride home from Mako or one of the trades people I think.” 

“Even after getting out through the wringer the wrath of Rod!do you even know what happened?” Lúcio asks. 

“Didn't he miss curfew and just not tell his parents?” Hana asks waiting to see if Lúcio would confirm or add to the claim. 

Lúcio moves closer to his computer's microphone, “He did miss curfew because he drank. I was delivering the attendance sheet for Lidhölm’s class and heard his dad going off against principal Morrison saying how the college was corrupting his easily impressionable kid. Apparently he almost got kicked out for underage drinking. He was caught drinking with the trades kids.” 

“Wow that's not good.” Hana says after a moment, “Jamie actually went out and drank. Lúcio you attended a few of those night parties to DJ and stuff but- have you?” 

“No I haven't drank enough anything while out at a party. I know the special stickers for designated driver or underage person for the places that let me DJ.” Lúcio says. 

Hana laughs at that. She let’s it go though after a moment, “Aww man. But Jamie is in so much trouble.” 

“I know. He didn't tell us about it and he hasn’t been online for a few days- that’s possibly because of his dad but I do miss him.” 

“Even I am.” Lúcio admits, “Like I know we but heads a lot of the time but I miss the spark of conversation. I hope he comes back soon.” 

“It’s all we can hope for.” Hana reassures. 

A ding is heard, and Lena enters the voice chat, “Heya guys! What did I miss?” 

Lúcio fills Lena in on the details and leans back after blowing out a sigh, “And you don't really talk to him in class so, I mean you only talk to him here.”

“I know that but he is still one of my blokes. It was stupid of him to do that but there are plenty of reasons he would do it too. We have to be there to support him no matter what.” Lena says he mic cuts off as she gives a rousing shout of support. He mic volumes return to normal, “But what is happening with everyone else?” 

“Oh I got my midterm project for college today and I am already ten percent done. It’s gonna be awesome!” Lúcio says following Lena’s logic, they can't sulk around for Jamie forever/ He would have to just be Jamie and wing it, he knew that they were there for him. 

“Hey is the project supposed to sound lunar?” Hana asks, she hears Lúcio give affirmation and then claps her hands together, “That is gonna be so cool! You are all making the music for the play! Holy crap!” 

“I am going to see that.” Lena says looking at the screen intently. She gives a nod leaning in close, “I will die before missing that.”

Lúcio laughs, “Lena, Hana is in the dramatics, it’s not going to come to that but I feel the same way. Hanna I am not missing that. Jamie would like it as well.” 

“Yeah. I might have already booked my four seats for you guys on opening night. So all four of you got to come.” Hana explains rubbing the back of her neck, “I’ll send him a private message so he knows.” 

They talk about what was happening and how classes were going on before Lena tells them about her totally not a date with Amèlie, “It was just a lot of fun but if I am ever alone and I see that man again I will fight him.” 

“Lena I don't think-” Hana starts she looks over to her second monitor and grins, “-don't think that you need to fight him. Things seemed to have worked themselves out after all. And Jamie just messaged me saying he’ll show up and not to worry about him. If his dad tries to talk to us though let him know he’s with Mako.” 

Lúcio lets out a hearty laugh, “Jamie fell hard for that guy. I’m glad he is actually going for it.” 

“Yeah I just don't him to forget about his friends while chasing a guy.” Hana says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter just setting up some of the main ideas.


End file.
